


Escenas de un matrimonio

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic portugues Cenas de un casamento de Luna e Dri Azevedo. AU. <br/>Emma y Regina llevan casadas 16 años, y una tarde la sheriff recibe una llamada que pondrá patas arriba su vida. Bastante contenido sexual.</p><p>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/552481/Cenas_de_Um_Casamento/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Tiene un amante la alcaldesa?

 

Emma Swan es la sheriff de Storybrooke.

Está casada desde hace más de 16 años con la alcaldesa de la ciudad, Regina Mills.

Las dos tienen dos hijos, Henry Mills-Swan, que está a punto de cumplir los 16 años y que anhela entrar en una de las ocho universidades privadas del nordeste americano que forman la Ivy League, y Lilly Mills-Swan, una rubita de 10 años de penetrantes ojos castaños verdosos, que todavía está en el escuela elemental.

La sheriff es la principal autoridad policial de la zona, y, además de rescatar gatitos de los árboles y parar peleas de borrachos en el Rabbit Hole, principal bar de la ciudad, también tiene que lidiar con los robos, estupros, allanamientos, tráfico de droga, entre otros muchos problemas que una ciudad con cerca de 25 mil habitantes enfrenta.

Y la alcaldesa tiene que combatir con las dificultades relacionadas con la gestión del municipio, intentando encontrar, junto con su equipo de administración, soluciones para los problemas de sanidad, educación, seguridad, infraestructura, vivienda y otros que un poblado de mediano tamaño comporta.

¡RING, RING!

El teléfono de la comisaria sonó.

«Diga» Emma atendió

«¿Sheriff Swan?» preguntó una voz masculina y ronca al otro lado de la línea

«Sí» respondió la rubia.

«Usted no sabe quién soy yo, pero siento admiración por usted y no veo correcto lo que su esposa le está haciendo » dijo el hombre misterioso y Emma tuvo la sensación de que estaba usando un distorsionador de voz.

«¿De qué está hablando?» preguntó la sheriff, ya temerosa

«Ella la está engañando desde hace seis meses. Se encuentra todos los miércoles por la tarde con un hombre de cabellos castaños y barba rala en el Motel Fairy Tale» dijo la voz misteriosa

Emma se levantó de la silla. Su respiración ya estaba desacompasada y su corazón latiendo acelerado en el pecho.

Deseó ardientemente que esa llamada fuera una broma

«¿Qué historia es esa?» preguntó con voz afligida, mirando para el calendario que tiene encima de la mesa y constatando que era miércoles.

«Solo la estoy avisando. Acabo de verlos entrando en un Porsche azul en el susodicho motel, si quiere sorprenderlos _in fraganti_ , sugiero que vaya ahora hasta allá» sugirió la voz misteriosa.

La persona colgó, sin dar más información a Emma, que se quedó desorientada.

Se acordó de  que ella misma llevó el Mercedes de Regina para que le hicieran una revisión el lunes y que, todavía, el taller no había devuelto el vehículo, y desde ese día, la rubia estaba siendo la chofer oficial de la casa, siempre llevando y trayendo a su esposa de donde necesitara ir, ya fuera en el coche patrulla o en su escarabajo amarillo.

La rubia estaba aturdida, cogió el arma y se la colocó en la cartuchera, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a Graham, su asistente, y le avisaba de que tenía que hacer una diligencia.

Cuando ya estaba entrando  en el escarabajo, vio a su hermana, Mary Margaret, acercarse.

«Emma, ¿a dónde vas?» preguntó la morena de cabellos cortos.

«Tengo que investigar algo. ¿Puedes recoger a Lilly del colegio?» preguntó, acordándose de que las clases de su hija terminaban en media hora.

«¡Claro, cariño!» Mary es profesora y enseña en preescolar y fue maestra de sus sobrinos.

La sheriff entró en el coche, sin dar mayor información a su hermana y condujo como loca, saltándose los semáforos en rojo y sin respetar lo cruces para llegar cuanto antes al Fairy Tale.

Al llegar al hotel, pidió una suite, y tuvo certeza de que la recepcionista la reconoció, pero la muchacha era muy discreta y no cuestionó el hecho de que la sheriff fuera la única ocupante del vehículo. Ya llevaba trabajando unos cuantos años en ese establecimiento y ya era conocedora de algunas perversiones sexuales de los que frecuentaban el sitio, incluso había uno que siempre llevaba  una muñeca hinchable como acompañante y la trataba como si fuese su novia.

Emma estacionó  el escarabajo en la plaza correspondiente a su habitación, bajó del vehículo y comenzó a caminar por el motel, levantando la lona que servía de cobertura para los garajes de los cuartos.

Encuentró el Porsche azul estacionado en la plaza de una  Suite Deluxe y la sangre comenzó a correrle más caliente en sus venas, ya que, si Regina estaba realmente allí, ciertamente escogería ese tipo de cuarto debido a su comodidad y refinamiento.

 

La rubia entró en el garaje, miró atentamente dentro del vehículo para ver si encontraba alguna señal que probase que su esposa realmente había estado dentro de ese coche, sin embargo, no encontró nada.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta la suite y pegó su oído a la puerta.

De repente, oyó la voz de su mujer, aquel timbre ronco y sexy que tanto amaba.

Rápidamente tapó su boca con la mano derecha para evitar que los sonidos de su llanto fueran escuchados por los ocupantes del cuarto.

La rubia todavía no se creía que la broma fuera verdad.

¡Su corazón estaba destrozado!

Emma no aceptaba que su único amor, la mujer que veneraba desde la adolescencia, con quien tenía una sólida relación de cerca de 20 años, estaba teniendo una aventura con un hombre desconocido.

Comenzó a oír los gemidos de los amantes que, probablemente, ya estarían follando.

La sheriff era consciente de que la vida sexual de las dos, después de tanto tiempo de casadas, no tenía el ardor del principio, pero la rubia sabía que amaba a Regina con la misma intensidad o, tal vez, hasta más de lo que la amaba cuando se conocieron.

Y descubrir que la morena la estaba traicionando era la mayor decepción con la que la rubia había tenido que enfrentarse en la vida.

El odio tomó cuenta de su corazón en ese momento y, los celos infestaron cada recodo de su cuerpo.

«¡Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos!» gruñó la rubia, pegada a la puerta «En cuanto a ti, querida esposa, voy a follarte hasta que te quedes paralítica» prometió Emma, entre dientes, poseída por la furia.

Una tragedia shaskespearina se avecinaba en aquel motel.

Emma sacó el arma de la cartuchera, y colocó el cañón en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su esposa, siendo follada por otra persona.

Imágenes de la vida compartida con Regina comenzaron  a pasar por su mente, al mismo tiempo en que Emma descendía lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Las lágrimas caían descontroladas de sus ojos verdes y se preguntaba por qué Regina le estaría haciendo eso.

La rubia quería ver correr la sangre, pero sabía que no tendría valor para matar a la madre de sus dos hijos, ya que sabía con certeza de que no podría vivir sin el calor de la piel de Regina, y la dulzura de su cabello negro deslizándose por sus dedos, mucho menos resistiría un día sin sentir el gusto a manzana que emanaba de la boca y del sexo de su esposa.

Imágenes de Regina con otra persona entre sus piernas tampoco salían de su cabeza, mientras los gemidos que se escapaban del cuarto llenaban sus oídos, y no le permitían pensar  en otra cosa, a no ser en Regina siendo penetrada por un hombre en ese exacto momento.

Después de escuchar el último gemido, Emma se levantó rápidamente, y le dio una patada a la puerta del cuarto, que cedió ante el impacto, y la rubia entró, asegurando el arma engatillada con la mano derecha, y vistiendo unos vaqueros, camiseta negra, chaqueta roja y botas de caña alta, además de la estrella colocada en la parte derecha superior de sus pantalones.

Emma pensó que estaba preparada para ver lo que iba a ver al entrar en la habitación, sin embargo, la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro dejaba ver que nunca había pensado en esa escena que sus dos esmeraldas estaban presenciando en ese momento.

 

Emma recorrió con sus flameantes ojos verdes el cuerpo de la persona que todavía estaba entre los muslos de su mujer.

El trasero que Emma vio era blanco y bonito, muy femenino para ser de un hombre.

La persona realmente tenía el pelo castaño, pero parecían artificiales, y la sheriff vio algunos mechones dorados escapando por debajo de la probable peluca que estaba usando.

«¿Emma?» la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su mujer.

La amante de Regina se viró y la miró, haciendo que Emma la reconociese.

Se trataba de Elsa Frozen, una ingeniera rubia que se había mudado recientemente a Storybrooke y era la responsable de la construcción de un cine de cinco salas que la alcaldía estaba financiando con recursos propios.

«¿Sh…sheriff Swan?» balbuceó la otra mujer, todavía encima de Regina, viendo que Emma estaba armada.

La ingeniera salió de encima de la morena, quitándose  el dildo de cerca de 15 centímetros que estaba usando para follar a la alcaldesa y dejarlo sobre la cama.

Se quitó la peluca y también la barba postiza que utilizaba para realizar la fantasía de Regina.

«Sheriff, por favor, no cometa ninguna tontería» imploraba una balbuciente Elsa, mientras la mirada asesina de Emma no se desviaba de ella y Regina, en cambio, estampaba una sonrisa irónica en sus labios viendo cómo su mujer estaba a punto de echarse al cuello de su amante.

Emma le puso el seguro al arma, dejándola encima de una mesa que estaba cerca de ella, y corrió hasta Elsa, cogiéndola por el cuello, mientras pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al no desconfiar de la persona que estaba jodiendo con su mujer, ya que la única que poseía un Porsche azul en la ciudad era la ingeniera.

«Es mejor que se vaya rápido de aquí, mientras me estoy resistiendo a la idea de matarla haciendo alarde de una crueldad exacerbada» gruñó la sheriff, entre dientes, mientras apretaba con fuerzas el cuello de Elsa.

«¡Suéltala, Emma!» ordenó Regina, en un tono frío y autoritario, haciendo que Emma se girase para mirar a su mujer por primera vez desde que había entrado en el cuarto.

Elsa aprovechó la distracción de la sheriff para salir corriendo desnuda y desesperada de allí.

«No pienses que voy a decir que estoy arrepentida o que no es nada de lo que estás pensando» habló Regina, sentándose en la cama y levantando su pierna derecha, mientras abría los brazos, igual que el  Cristo crucificado, y los colocaba en el respaldo de la cama. «Elsa me está follando desde hace seis meses, y me admira mucho que tú, siendo policía, solo lo hayas descubierto ahora, cuando todos los miércoles llegaba a casa con un chupetón diferente en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y, de todas maneras, no me sorprendo, si tenemos en cuenta que en este tiempo tú solo me debes haber follado unas diez veces y de aquella forma perezosa y poco creativa con la que lo llevas haciendo hace más de tres años» hablaba la alcaldesa calmadamente, levantando una ceja y el mentón, encarando la mirada furiosa de su mujer, viendo cómo la respiración de Emma se hacía cada vez más rápida.

«¡Cállate, zorra!» gruñó Emma airada, y oyó como respuesta la famosa carcajada de Regina Mills, estilo Reina Malvada.

La sheriff perdió lo que le quedaba de razón a causa de la forma guasona con la que su esposa estaba conduciendo la situación, la agarró por los tobillos, le dio la vuelta en la cama, le aferró las muñecas, presionándolas en la espalda, mientras con su otra mano se sacaba su cinto y amarraba con él las manos de su mujer.

Regina estaba con el trasero hacia arriba, con las manos atadas a las espaldas, y el rostro apoyado en la almohada y calzando sus tacones, mientras escuchaba a Emma quitándose sus ropas.

Dentro del cuarto sonaba incesantemente la melodía francesa “Je t’aime…moi non plus” de Serge Gainsbourg y Brigitte Bardot, al mismo tiempo en que Emma se colocaba el dildo, antes usado por la amante de su mujer, para follar a Regina.

«¡Voy a tratarte como la puta que eres!» gruñó la rubia y, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la actriz francesa, metió, sin ceremonias, todo el strap dentro del sexo de su esposa, que gimió sin sentir ningún dolor como respuesta.

Emma embistió a Regina con violencia, mientras el lateral del rostro de la morena giraba hacia un lado y hacia otro sobre la suave sábana de la cama.

«¡Zorra!» dijo la rubia, dando fuertes nalgadas a su mujer con la mano derecha, mientras que a la  otra estaba clavada en la piel de la cintura de Regina, impidiéndole que se moviera, aunque la morena no tenía intención de salir de aquella posición, ya que su sexo estaba completamente encharcado y latiendo de una manera que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía.

«El…sa ya me  fo…lló as..í» provocó todavía más, mientras gemía de placer.

Emma metió su mano derecha en el pelo de Regina, enrollando sus dedos en sus mechones negros y levantó la cabeza de la mujer, mientras seguía embistiéndola, hasta que su boca se acercó a la oreja izquierda de la morena.

«Pues yo te voy a follar de una forma que sé que ella jamás ha hecho» gruñó, retirando el dildo de dentro de la vagina de su esposa, soltó sus cabellos, colocó a Regina de vuelta a la posición anterior y separó las nalgas de la mujer.

«¡NO, EMMA!» gritó Regina, aterrada, sabiendo donde quería la sheriff meter el strap.

Emma pasó la mano por el sexo de Regina, humedeciendo sus dedos allí, pasándolos, después, por la raja del trasero de la morena, reteniendo a Regia con la mano izquierda, ya que la alcaldesa estaba intentando escapar.

La sheriff introdujo, lentamente, el dildo hasta la mitad en el trasero de su esposa, y la morena abrió la boca sin soltar ningún sonido, mientras sentía su culo ser invadido por el juguete.

Regina comenzó a abrir y cerrar los ojos frenéticamente, mientras Emma se movía, embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, viendo el dildo entrando cada más en el culo de su mujer.

La alcaldesa gimió y lágrimas de placer comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Nunca imaginó que podría sentir tanto placer al ser penetrada de aquella forma.

Emma introdujo tres dedos en el sexo de su esposa, mientras seguía con su ritmo implacable.

Su mano izquierda se deslizó por la espalda de la morena y la rubia levantó la cabeza de la mujer, agarrándola por el pelo, dejando a Regina a cuatro patas.

«¡Vamos, Señora Alcaldesa, córrete mientras follo tu culo y tu coño al mismo tiempo!» la incitó la rubia.

La morena solo consiguió emitir algunos gemidos, mientras abría y cerraba la boca, su cuerpo todo convulsionaba debido a la forma en que Emma la estaba follando y la morena solo deseaba prolongar todavía más aquellas sensaciones.

«¿Te gusta, puta?» preguntó la rubia, rabiosa, al mismo tiempo en que penetraba a su mujer con fuerza.

«Em…Em…ma» era lo único que Regina conseguía decir en ese momento, pues el orgasmo está recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, mientras la sheriff la penetraba rápidamente con los dedos incrustados en su sexo y el dildo enfilado en su culo.

Regina tenía la sensación de que estaba alcanzando el nirvana, ya que nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan intenso en toda su vida.

En ese momento, solo existía Emma y ella en el mundo, y la alcaldesa jamás amó tanto a su mujer como en ese momento.

La sheriff percibió que su mujer se estaba contrayendo alrededor de sus dedos y siguió penetrándola hasta oír el último gemido de Regina.

La rubia soltó los cabellos de la morena, sacó el dildo y los dedos de dentro de ella, y la alcaldesa cayó encima de la cama.

Emma desanudó el cinto que amarraba las muñecas de la morena, se levantó, se quitó el arnés, se puso su ropa y salió del cuarto.

Regina, sin recuperar aún los sentidos, en lo único en que podía pensar era en que “su Emma estaba de vuelta”, mientras sonreía de satisfacción, con cara de deleite.

Emma, en cambio, estaba poseída por la furia y los celos y decidió ir al Rabbit Hole, a emborracharse hasta caer inconsciente, pues la imagen de Elsa Frozen follándose a su mujer en los últimos meses no abandonaba su cabeza.

 

 


	2. Te amo

 

**FLASHBACK**

**(Storybrooke-22 de septiembre de 1994)**

Aquel día estrenaban en la Televisión Americana una de las series que alcanzaría uno de los mayores sucesos nunca vistos- FRIENDS-, y en ese mismo día, Emma conocería a la mujer a quien amaría para siempre.

Mary Margaret y Emma habían acabado de llegar a Storybrooke para vivir con su abuela, Eva Swan, ya que recientemente se habían quedado huérfanas, sus padres James y Margaret habían fallecido en un trágico accidente de coche, en Boston, ciudad donde vivían.

Felizmente, el periodo lectivo en el Fairy Tale High School había comenzado hacía pocos días y la abuela había conseguido matricular a las nietas en la susodicha institución.

«Mary, ahora tengo clase de Historia, ¿y tú?» pregunto la rubia a su hermana

«¡Ciencias!» respondió la morena

«¡Hola, chicas!» August y Killian se aproximaron a las chicas.

«Hola» respondieron

«Son nuevas por aquí, ¿no?» preguntó August

«Sí» respondieron a la vez.

«Pues si necesitan cualquier información, nos la pueden pedir» dijo Killian de forma solícita.

«Ahora tenemos que ir a clase, pero vamos a dales un primer consejo: estén alejadas de “Malvada”» avisó August riendo.

«¿Quién es malvada?» preguntó la rubia, inocente, mientras Mary miraba a los dos, también sin entender nada.

«Confíen, cuando la conozcan, lo sabrán» Killian habló y August y él se retiraron, corriendo y riendo.

«¡Locos!» dijo Mary

Cada una se dirigió a su clase  y, cuando Emma miraba para la placa que estaba encima de la puerta para ver si era la de Historia, tropezó con otra persona que venía en sentido contrario.

«¿Para qué quiere esas gafas, cuatro ojos, si no miras por dónde andas?» preguntó la morena de cabellos largos, molesta, levantándose del suelo y recogiendo sus cosas.

«Discúlpame, “Miss Simpatía”, estaba distraída buscando el aula de Historia» dijo la rubia ofendida

«¡Miren, la friki es atrevida!» habló la morena, mirando a la otra de arriba a abajo «¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?» preguntó levantando altanera el mentón

«¡Sí, con alguien muy mal educado e ignorante! Y, para dejarlo claro, no todo el mundo que usa gafas es un friki, así como toda chica que usa una falda de un palmo…» dijo señalando la vestimenta de la otra «puede ser considerada una puta» concluyó, irónica.

La morena invadió el espacio personal de la rubia

«¡Si fuese tú, tendría más cuidado a partir de hoy, pus no tienes  ni idea de cómo puedo volver tu vida un infierno, friki!» gruñó entre dientes, tirando las cosas que Emma habían acabado de recoger del suelo.

La rubia se quedó indignada, mientras la morena reía de forma maliciosa y salía contoneándose.

Emma fue tras ella, la agarró por los cabellos negros y la arrastró de vuelta con la intención de hacerla recoger todo las cosas.

«¡Suéltame, idiota!» gruñía la morena, mientras veía que algunos alumnos, que todavía estaban fuera de las clases, las miraban atónitos ante aquella escena.

Emma arrastraba a la morena por los pasillos, completamente ajena al barullo que se estaba formando alrededor de las dos, incluso algunos estudiantes tachados de “perdedores” estaban disfrutando aquel espectáculo

«Vas a recoger cada uno de mis libros y cuadernos que tiraste al suelo, y después me vas a pedir disculpas de rodillas» gruñó la rubia, haciendo quedar a la otra en la posición citada.

La morena se debatía, intentando huir del agarre de sus cabellos, pero aquella “friki” tenía más fuerza y valor de lo que ella pensaba

«¡Me vas a pagar muy caro por esto, imbécil!» gritaba, furiosa.

El barullo y el  griterío de los alumnos, que animaban a la rubia a continuar humillando a la morena, llamaron la atención del director del centro, el señor Gold.

«¿Emma Swan y Regina Mills, a mi despacho, AHORA!» habló el hombre de semblante demoniaco, apoyándose en su bastón.

Las dos muchachas se miraron con expresión furiosa: la rubia se sentía frustrada porque le impidieron obligar a la otra a recoger sus cosas, y la morena sentía odio recorriendo cada gota de su sangre, porque su fama de “malvada” acaba de sufrir un gran varapalo, al ser humillada por una “friki” delante de varios estudiantes y aquel episodio no tardaría en llegar a los oídos de los otros alumnos del centro.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

**[Emma]**

La rubia sonreía, girando su alianza sobre la mesa del bar, acordándose del día en que había conocido a su futura esposa.

En la joya estaba grabado “ **R &E-09/22/1994**” rodeado por dos corazones.

En el anillo de casamiento de Regina, se leía prácticamente lo mismo, a diferencia que en el de la morena el orden de las letras estaban invertido ( **E &R**)

«Vaya, Swan, ¿no crees que ya has bebido bastante?» Emma reconoció la voz de su viejo amigo, Killian Jones, que se sentó a la mesa acompañado de su marido, August Booth.

«¿Qué pasó, rubia?» preguntó el otro hombre, viendo el semblante hundido de la amiga.

«Regina me traicionó con la puta de Elsa Frozen» informó con voz llorosa.

Los dos hombres se miraron

«Hey, ¡no te pongas así! Estoy seguro de que superarán esto» Killian intentaba consolarla

«¿Superar? Killian, otra mujer se la ha estado follando durante seis meses, y esta idiota de aquí solo lo ha descubierto porque recibió una llamada anónima» habló llena de rabia.

«¡Emma, intenta calmarte! Acuérdate que tenéis dos hijos maravillosos, que os necesitan a las dos» August acariciaba la mano de la amiga, intentaba  tranquilizarla, pues conocía muy bien el genio violento de Emma, cuando perdía la cabeza.

«¡Hola, amores!» Ruby Lucas llegó a la mesa, acompañada de Tinker Nolan, hermana de David, novio de la hermana de Emma, Mary.

«¿Alguien ha muerto?» preguntó al ver la cara hinchada de la amiga.

August hizo un gesto de reprensión a la morena y le explicó lo que había pasado.

«Gente, ¿qué hay en el agua de esta ciudad, eh? ¡Nunca imaginé que a Elsa Frozen le gustasen las mujeres! Llegar a Storybrooke y volverse gay, o por lo menos, desarrolla tendencias homosexuales» dijo Ruby, mientras que los otros, incluso Emma, intentaban controlar la risa

«Rubia, Tinker y yo estamos yendo para una discoteca en Portland, porque el bar de aquí hoy está muerto. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?» preguntó la morena.

«¿Piensas que es una buena idea llevarla en este estado para una discoteca en Portland?» preguntó Killian

«¡Voy!» anunció la rubia, y dio el último trago a su décima segunda copa.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándose y decidieron ir también, cuando vieron a las mujeres caminando hacia la salida.

 

Después de bailar y beber mucho, los cinco amigos decidieron ir a un hotel, para pasar la noche, mientras el móvil de Emma no dejaba de vibrar recibiendo mensajes de cierta alcaldesa.

Mientras Killian y August se enrollaban dentro de la piscina que tenía la suite del hotel, Emma, Ruby y Tinker, se besaban y acariciaban cerca de la enorme cama.

La rubia con nombre de hada era el relleno del sándwich.

Estaba de espaldas a Emma, que mordía su cuello, mientras la morena la besaba en la boca.

La “loba”, como Ruby era conocida, por disfrazarse siempre en Halloween de hombre lobo, soltó los labios de Tinker, y cogió a Emma por el pelo, metiendo la lengua en la boca de la sheriff, que correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Mientras, la rubita comenzó a chupar los senos de la loba, contoneando las caderas y restregando su trasero en el sexo mojado de Emma.

Invirtieron las posiciones y la sheriff quedó en medio de las dos.

Cayeron a la cama y los dedos de Emma comenzaron a acariciar el clítoris de Ruby, que gemía, mientras Tinker separaba  el cabello dorado de la sheriff, para pasar su lengua por la nuca de la rubia y morderle su pescuezo.

Emma introdujo tres dedos en la vagina de Ruby y comenzó a embestirla, al mismo tiempo que Tinker rozaba su sexo con el trasero de la sheriff.

Ruby enlazó sus piernas en las otras dos mujeres que estaban encima de ella, y comenzó a mover las caderas en dirección a los dedos de Emma, que la penetraba profundamente, y sus pechos aplastados por los pechos de la sheriff.

La morena se corrió al mismo tiempo que Tinker untaba con sus fluidos vaginales el trasero de Emma.

Recuperaron la respiración, y nuevamente, cambiaron de posición. Ruby se sentó sobre los talones, mientras Emma y Tinker se quedaron echadas, con las piernas abiertas y, sin pestañear, la loba penetró a las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo en que estas se besaban.

Ruby intensificó el ritmo de las arremetidas, excitándose todavía más al ver a Emma y Tinker intercambiándose caricias.

La rubita acarició los pechos de la sheriff, mientras Emma chupaba, lamía y mordía el cuello de Tinker.

Comenzaron a correrse juntas, siendo penetradas al mismo tiempo por Ruby, que se mordía el labio inferior, poseída por el deseo.

Cuando el orgasmo arrebató por completo el cuerpo de Emma, se acordó de su esposa y comenzó a llorar copiosamente, odiando y amando a Regina Mills, deseando no haberla conocido.

Las tres mujeres siguieron con el _menage a trois_ hasta caer exhaustas encima de la cama.

 

[ **Regina** ]

Mientras eso pasaba, una morena preocupada, caminaba impaciente por la mansión, mirando su móvil cada dos minutos y acordándose de una conversación que había tenido poco antes con un borracho de la ciudad.

_«He hecho mi parte, Señora Alcaldesa, ahora haga la suya» decía Leroy extendiendo la mano._

_Regina cogió el bolso y sacó una cantidad considerable de la cartera, entregándosela al correveidile de Storybrooke._

La morena había contratado a Leroy para que hiciera esa llamada a Emma, informándole de que ella estaría en el motel con un “amante”, cuando había perdido las esperanzas de que la rubia descubriera por sí sola su aventura extramarital.

En los últimos años, Emma había perdido prácticamente por completo el interés en el sexo y Regina, poseída por los celos, había contratado a Sidney Glass para que investigara a su esposa y descubriera si tenía un amante.

Sin embargo, el hombre nada descubrió al respecto y la alcaldesa no sabía si reír o llorar ante aquella situación, ya que si la rubia no tenía una aventura, era que había perdido el interés sexual por ella.

Llegaron a hacer terapia de pareja, pero cuando eso no surtió efecto, Regina buscó varias formas de echarle imaginación en la cama.

Compró lencería, juguetes, algunas pelis porno, ideaba fantasías sexuales, en fin, intentaba de todo, pero Emma, ni de lejos, era ya la mujer fogosa con quien se había casado, aquella que acostumbraba a dejar a la morena exhausta en la cama de matrimonio.

Cuando la alcaldesa conoció a Elsa Frozen, notó la mirada de deseo de la otra mujer, e incluso, la ingeniera llegó, en algunas ocasiones, a abordar a Regina en presencia de Emma, pero la sheriff no se daba cuenta de que la otra estaba queriendo comerse lo que era suyo.

Después de varios intentos de seducción, nada sutiles, Regina decidió  que mantendría una aventura con Elsa Frozen y haría de todo para que Emma lo descubriese, por eso permitía que la ingeniera le dejase marcas por su cuerpo, sin embargo, la sheriff parecía estar completamente ajena a su esposa, ya que  no se daba cuenta de que aquellos chupones por el cuerpo de la alcaldesa no habían sido dejados por ella.

Al cabo de seis meses, cansada de la situación, la morena pidió a Leroy que hiciera esa llamada anónima, porque pensaba que el único modo de despertar a Emma de ese estado letárgico en el que parecía encontrarse sería  ver a Regina siendo follada por otra mujer.

Realmente, la morena había conseguido el resultado deseado, pero ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba su esposa.

Había ido a varios sitios, antes de volver a la mansión, buscando a Emma y tuvo que inventar una disculpa para los niños, diciéndoles que su otra madre pasaría la noche en la comisaría, de guardia y, aunque Henry se había quedado desconfiado, ahora dormía en su cuarto, así como Lilly, su princesita rubia, que reposaba serenamente en la cama de madera rosa y blanca, mientras su madre “Ina”, como la niña acostumbraba a llamarla desde que aprendió a hablar, la miraba con ternura.

 

[ **Emma** ]

La rubia despertó al otro día con la cabeza martilleándole y una ganas grandes de vomitar.

Se vio rodeada de Ruby y Tinker, y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto de hotel llegaron a su mente.

La sheriff se levantó y cogió su ropa para vestirse.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros y vio algunas llamadas perdidas y mensajes también, todas de su esposa.

Los primeros mensajes tenían un “tono” autoritario, pero al final, los textos reflejaban el desespero en que la alcaldesa se encontraba por no tener noticias de su mujer desde hacía más de 15 horas.

La rubia terminó de arreglarse y salió, sin despedirse de sus amigos, dejando una nota encima de la mesilla de noche, informándoles de  que volvía a Storybrooke.

Llamó a un taxi y, ya dentro del vehículo, comenzó a pensar en que hacer cuándo llegase a la mansión que compartía con Regina desde hacía casi 20 años.

 

El taxi paró frente a la mansión.

Emma pagó al taxista y bajo del coche, contemplando la enorme construcción que compartía con Regina y sus hijos desde hacía años.

Apenas había comenzado andar hacia la casa, cuando vio que la puerta se abría con ímpetu.

Su esposa estaba parada en el marco, abatida y con ojeras, pero incluso así, todavía era la mujer más bella del mundo para la rubia.

Aquella que, tenía la certeza, amaría por siempre, independientemente de lo que acontecería a partir de ese momento.

«¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas y por qué no contestabas mis llamadas o me devolvías mis mensajes?» preguntó la morena, con las manos en las caderas, manteniendo la pose altiva y arrogante que generalmente adoptaba cuando quería parecer amenazante.

Emma sonrió cínicamente

«Estaba con dos mujeres en un hotel de Portland, ¿por qué? ¿Me echaste de menos? ¿Tu amante estaba ocupada y no pudo venir a follarte anoche?»

Regina estaba atónita. No se creía lo que acababa de oír.

¿ _Su_ Emma, la mujer que solo había sido de ella hasta entonces, le acababa de decir que había estado follando con dos personas?

«Entonces, ¿quieres decir que su comportamiento frígido de los últimos tiempos solo me lo tenías dedicado a mí? ¿Con quién estabas Emma?» preguntó, posesiva, mientras la rubia iba a pasar por delante y entrar en la casa

«¡No te interesa! Solo he venido a coger algo de ropa, me voy a quedar con Mary en su apartamento» informó, sin mirar a su mujer.

«¡Ah, no, Emma Mills-Swan! ¡Tenemos que hablar! Es más, hace mucho tiempo que necesitamos hablar seriamente, porque tengo muchas cosas trabadas en la garganta» dijo la morena, desahogándose.

«No creo que estés en condiciones de reprocharme nada, “querida” esposa» rebatió la rubia, enojada, mirando a su mujer

«S¡í, lo estoy, Emma! Hace años que ya no eres la misma mujer con la que me casé. Hace años que te lo vengo diciendo, que te pido que cambies, que seas más responsable, que prestes atención a las cosas que te digo, porque sé cómo tu mente se evade cuando comienzo a reclamarte tu comportamiento. Hace años que lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, ni de lejos eres aquella mujer por la que perdí la cabeza, la mujer que era capaz de hacer que me enamorase de ella todos los días» soltaba la morena, dejando que algunas lágrimas cayeran.

«Ah, ¿ahora la culpa de llevar seis meses jodiendo con Elsa es mía? ¡Tú tampoco eres la esposa perfecta, señora Mills! Me presionaste tanto para que me dedicara  nuestra relación por entero que acabé sintiéndome ahogada. Por tu culpa, hoy no tengo prácticamente ninguna amiga, ya que por tus celos enfermizos decidí apartarme de ellas para evitar discusiones entre nosotras. ¡Hasta de Killian y August sientes celos, incluso sabiendo que son gais! Quieres que pases las 24 horas a tu disposición, venerándote como si fueses una reina. Siento informarte, pero yo también necesito mis momentos de soledad, me gusta convivir con otras personas y parece que nunca vas a entender que el que yo sea así no quiere decir que no te ame» Emma también echó fuera todo lo que tenía en la garganta.

«¡Sabías muy bien cómo era yo cuando comenzamos nuestra relación! Siempre fue posesiva y celosa y si por “amigas” te estás refiriendo a Ariel, está bien que te hayas apartado de ella, porque me acuerdo muy bien qué tipo de amistad teníais cuando comenzamos a salir. ¿O has olvidado que os encontré a las dos besándoos en la misma semana en que tú y yo comenzamos a salir?» gruñó la morena

Emma no se podía creer que fueran a discutir una vez más a causa de su antigua amiga.

Ariel fue la primera chica con quien Emma mantuvo una amistad al llegar a Storybrooke.

Era muy fácil llevarse bien con la pelirroja, era divertida, inteligente, le gustaban las mismas cosas que a Emma, y eso llevó a que el vínculo entre las dos se estableciera con naturalidad.

Cuando la rubia comenzó a salir con Regina, un tiempo después, la pelirroja se le declaró y la besó debajo de los asientos del gimnasio.

Ese día, tomada de sorpresa, Emma devolvió el beso, y la morena las pilló en esa situación, y armó el mayor de los escándalos.

Regina solo perdonó a Emma algunos días después y exigió que se apartase de la  pelirroja.

Ariel se quedó tan herida por la separación de la rubia que, cuando termino el instituto, se fue a vivir a Portland, donde estudio Administración de empresas en la Universidad de Maine, y desde entonces, no visitaba mucho a  sus parientes en Storybrooke, para evitar encontrarse con la sheriff porque quien todavía nutría sentimientos.

«Me arrepiento amargamente de haber acabado mi amistad con Ariel por tu culpa. Si pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, jamás hubiera acatado tu orden, _señora_ , fui una idiota y débil al hacerlo» gritó la rubia, enojada, casi invadiendo el espacio personal de la morena.

Emma quería herir a Regina, para que la alcaldesa sintiese toda la frustración, la rabia y los celos que la rubia estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Los ojos castaños se volvieran más oscuros  y la alcaldesa dolida y con la mente nublada por los celos, imaginando que Ariel podía ser una de las mujeres con quien Emma había estado, pues sabía que la pelirroja vivía en Portland, no midió sus palabras.

«Querida, por lo que me consta, sigues siento una perfecta estúpida, ya que fuiste una cornuda durante seis meses y no continuas siéndolo por el resto de tu vida porque me cansé de Elsa y pagué a Leroy para que te avisara sobre mi infidelidad» dijo la morena

Emma no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, además de todo, Regina pidió justamente a Leroy, el mayor correveidile de la región, que hiciera la llamada y, a estas alturas, toda Stroybrokke estaría al corriente de cuernos.

La sheriff estampó sus cinco dedos en la cara de la alcaldesa que cayó sobre el sofá de la sala.

Cuando Regina se recuperó de la bofetada, fue en dirección de la rubia para intentar agredirla también.

Emma, más rápida, agarró a la morena por las muñecas y la aseguró contra la pared, empujándola contra la dura superficie y tiró de los cabellos de su esposa que gritó de dolor.

«Creo que merezco un polvo de despedida con la mayor puta de la ciudad» gruñó la rubia rozando sus labios en los de Regina.

Acto seguido, la besó, chocando sus dientes contra los de morena y, con la mano libre, agarró el muslo de la esposa, colocándolo encima de su cadera, haciendo que la falda ajustada y negra que Regina llevaba se rasgase por el lateral.

La morena se movía, intentando librarse  del agarre de la rubia, sin embargo, Emma siempre fue más fuerte que ella y cuando tenía ese estado de ánimo tan violento sus fuerzas parecían triplicarse.

La sheriff interrumpió el beso y levantó a la alcaldesa en sus brazos.

«¡Suéltame, Emma!» la morena se debatía, mientras era conducida escaleras arriba.

Emma tiró a Regina encima de la cama y se echó sobre ella, sin dar tiempo a la morena de escapar.

Rasgó toda la ropa de la alcaldesa, librándose de sus propias prendas al momento y se puso sobre ella, pegando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Regina gimió al sentir el sexo mojado de Emma en contacto con el suyo, y las manos de la sheriff masajeando sus pezones ya endurecidos, mientras la rubia unía sus labios en un beso arrebatador.

La morena desistió de luchar y metió los dedos en los cabellos dorados de su esposa, al mismo tiempo en que contoneaba sus caderas para aumentar el contacto de su vagina con la de Emma.

«Fo…llame…con el dildo» imploró la morena gimiendo

La sheriff le sonrió, se levantó y fue a coger el strap de 20 centímetros que estaba en el baño.

Volvió, abrochando el cinturón que sustentaba el juguete en sus piernas y caderas.

Separó bien las piernas de Regina, que la miraba con una mezcla de lujuria y pasión, y lo metió entero en el sexo de su mujer, agarrándola por las nalgas y empujándola en dirección del juguete, mientras ella estaba de rodillas sobre la cama.

La alcaldesa bramó al ser penetrada de aquella forma violenta y se agarró a sus propios cabellos, al mismo tiempo en que perdía completamente el juicio.

Emma la estaba follando de nuevo, en menos de 24 horas, de la misma deliciosa forma en que lo solía hacer antes de que el matrimonio cayese totalmente en la rutina y la rubia perdiese ese carácter agresivo en la cama.

La sheriff enterraba el dildo con fuerza en la cavidad mojada de su mujer.

Quería partirla en dos mientras imágenes de Elsa haciéndole lo mismo comenzaban a poblar su mente perturbada con el mismo sentimiento que enloqueció a Otelo.

Pero la rubia no sabía que nadie era capaz de follar a Regina de aquella forma, solo ella.

La morena solo sentía ese placer enloquecedor cuando estaba en los brazos de su sheriff.

«¡Te voy a dejar paralítica, puta!» gruñó la rubia entre dientes

«Eso, Emma…reviéntame…toda» la morena gemía, encendida, incitando todavía más el lado salvaje de la rubia.

La sheriff se tendió encima de Regina, todavía embistiéndola, y mordió su cuello, mientras los dedos pellizcaban los pezones endurecidos de su esposa.

La alcaldesa aprovechó para arañar de arriba abajo la espalda de Emma y rodear las caderas de la rubia con sus piernas, facilitando aún más la entrada del strap.

La cinta presionaba el clítoris de Emma, excitándola todavía más.

En medio de mordeduras, arañazos, chupones y fuertes estocadas, las dos alcanzaron el clímax de la pasión, gimiendo y gritando, mientras un orgasmo avasallador recorría cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.

Regina, exhausta porque se había pasado la noche en vela, preocupada con la desaparición de Emma, y también debido al intenso sexo que había acabado de tener con la sheriff, se durmió, sintiendo el peso de su esposa sobre ella.

 

Se despertó horas después, sola en la cama que había compartido con Emma durante cerca de 20 años.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que las puertas del armario estaban abiertas.

Fue hasta allí y notó que varias prendas de su esposa no se encontraban dentro del mueble. Emma había cumplido lo que había dicho, se había ido para vivir con su hermana.

Regina comenzó a llorar y las lágrimas cayeron con más intensidad cuando vio que la chaqueta roja de Emma se había quedado allí, colgada de una percha, “abrazando” su vestido gris.

 

 


	3. ¿Qué ha pasado con nosotras?

 

(Algunos días después)

[ **Emma]**

Desde que abandoné a Regina, solo nos hemos visto en raras ocasiones en Granny’s y nos  hemos comportado como dos perfectas extrañas.

No nos saludamos, y mucho menos hacemos amago de conversar.

Parecía  que todo lo que teníamos que hablar la una con la otra había sido dicho en estos 20 años de relación, y ninguna palabra, gesto o actitud habría cambiado el hecho de que nuestra relación había llegado a su fin y necesitábamos aceptar esa cruel y triste realidad.

Me quedé tres días en el _loft_ de Mary y fue suficiente, sobre todo cuando pillé a David de madrugada desnudo en la cocina.

Ese mismo día, decidí que necesitaba tener mi propio lugar, ya que mi antigua casa ya no me pertenecía.

Entonces, tomé la decisión de restaurar mi antiguo caserón donde Mary, la abuela y yo vivimos antes de que me casara con Regina.

Después de la muerte de la abuela, Mary resolvió, en común acuerdo conmigo, cerrar el inmueble, pues ya no tenía sentido continuar viviendo allí ya que solo traía buenos, pero también dolorosos recuerdos.

Sin mencionar que la construcción es muy grande solo para una persona, sin embargo, creo que es justamente eso lo que necesito ahora, tener mi propio espacio, donde pueda disfrutar de momentos de soledad y ordenar mis tormentosos pensamientos.

«¡Hola, mamá!» el saludo de mi hijo me trae de vuelta a la realidad

Es impresionante cómo Henry ha cambiado en lo últimos años. Está más alto que yo, su cabello castaño también ha adquirido volumen y su voz es ahora casi tan grave como la de Regina.

«Hola, chico ¿Qué haces aquí?» pregunto, pues Henry no acostumbra venir a visitarme al trabajo, mucho menos tan pronto, ya que desde que empezó a estudiar por las tardes, duerme prácticamente hasta la hora de ir al colegio y muy pocas veces se despierta antes de las 10.

«¿Ya no puedo venir a verte al trabajo?» pregunta sonriendo «Siempre lo hacía cuando era más pequeño» añade

Me levanto y despeino su pelo, mientras mi hijo sonríe, intentando apartar mi mano de su cabeza.

«En realidad, quería hablar de lo que ha pasado entre mamá y tú, y decirte que estoy de tu lado» dice serio

Suspiro profundamente

«Henry, en esta historia, tú y Lilly no tenéis lado, ambos sois nuestros hijos y deben apoyar y entender la decisión que hemos tomado, pues es para el bien de todos» hablo, un poco irritada

«Pero ha sido ella quien te ha destruido vuestro matrimonio al engañarte con esa zorra de Elsa» rebate enfadado «Todo el mundo en el colegio lo está comentando y ya he tenido que pelearme con cinco compañeros, defendiéndoos a las dos, pero no consigo entender ni perdonar lo que ella ha hecho» me quedo triste, imaginando lo que él y Lilly deben estar oyendo sobre mí, y principalmente sobre Regina, por parte de los otros estudiantes, ya que sé muy bien lo malas que son las personas, independientemente de la edad.

Me arrodillo frente a la silla en la que está sentado.

«Henry, mi amor, no quiero que juzgues y condenes a tu madre por un error que ha cometido conmigo, sobre todo porque tampoco he sido la esposa perfecta para ella en estos últimos años. Sabes cuánto os quiere Regina a ti y a tu hermana, es más, sois las dos personas que ella más idolatra en el mundo, siempre ha sido una madre ejemplar y los dos la necesitáis mucho» hago una pausa «Ese es uno de los errores que he cometido, siempre dejé a Regina ser la madre super protectora y severa, mientras mi papel en la crianza de los dos fue mucho más cómodo, ya que adopté la figura de la madre guay que bromeaba y os llevaba a hacer cosas divertidas. Nunca tuve el carácter suficiente para ser rígida y participar más activamente en la formación de ambos» digo, reconociendo que el 70% del carácter y de la educación que  mis hijos poseen hoy es el resultado de la crianza que mi esposa les ha dado a los dos.

«Está bien. Solo necesito un tiempo para asimilar que mis heroínas favoritas ya no están juntas» dice con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Devuelvo el gesto.

«Pensaba que tu héroe favorito era Batman» digo acariciando su pelo

«En la ficción sí, pero en el mundo real siempre os he preferido a vosotras. E incluso con todo esto que está pasando, os sigo queriendo igual y siempre serán para mí las mejores madres del mundo» habla y en ese momento siento un orgullo inmenso de mi muchacho «A propósito, quiero enseñarte algo que he hecho en homenaje para las dos» añade y se levanta la manga del uniforme de _Boston Bruins_ , equipo de hockey del que es seguidor desde los cinco años.

Me enseña su muñeca y veo un cisne con una corona tatuado en esa parte del cuerpo.

«Me hice este tatuaje hace unos días y tenía miedo de enseñároslo, pero ahora que me han dejado triste con la separación, después de que me traumatizan cuando tenía ocho años y las pille haciendo el amor en la cocina, creo que no podrán castigarme por esto» dijo, burlonamente

Sonrío ante aquella alegación

«¿Hasta cuándo piensas usar esa historia del trauma infantil para conseguir lo que quieres de nosotras, eh, señor Henry Mills-Swan?»

Él me mira con expresión divertida

«Por siempre, ya que las dos acabaron con cualquier fantasía que pudiera tener de ver a dos mujeres juntas, ya que siempre que vea una escena de ese tiempo, voy a imaginar a mis madres» pone una expresión de asco.

«Eres tan espabilado como tu madre» digo y me refiero a Regina «¿Ya le enseñaste este homenaje a ella?» pregunto,  suponiendo cuál era la respuesta

Hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y sonrío

«¡Óptimo! Cuando vayas a enseñárselo, avísame, pues no puedo perder la oportunidad de verla flipando al ver un tatuaje en el brazo de su pequeño príncipe» Henry comienza a reír conmigo, mientras imito el gesto de Regina dándole un sermón.

Cuando mi hijo se va, vuelvo al trabajo, recordando que mañana es mi día libre y podré comenzar con las reformas de mi nuevo hogar.

 

Estoy pintando el cuarto que era de mi abuela, mientras Ruby y Tinker limpian la cocina y Killian y Augut están arreglando el tejado.

Mis cuatro amigos vinieron a ayudarme en esta ardua tarea de revivir mi antigua casa.

Después de lo que pasó entre la loba, Tinker y yo, conversamos largamente y decidimos que una noche de locura no debía afectar a nuestra amistad.

Mientras trabajábamos, escuchábamos una selección de canciones de Beyonce escogidas por Ruby.

Ya se escucharon “Crazy in love”, “Single Ladies” , “Halo”, entre otras, y ahora se estaba escuchando mi favorita “Listen”.

Escucho un estruendo proveniente de arriba, y cuando miro para el techo, veo a Killian atravesando el tejado y agarrándose a una viga.

«¡Amor, agárrate fuerte!» ese es August intentando levantarlo, mientras las piernas de su marido están colgando.

«¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo, August?» la voz de Jones suena irritada

«No tienes que responderme de esa manera» Booth rebate con tono herido

«¡Hey, ustedes dos, dejen esa discusión!» digo, tocando a Killian con el rodillo de pintura.

«¡Swan, deja de tocar mi trasero!» dice rabioso y, enseguida, August consigue subirlo «¿Compraste tejas? Porque necesitamos cambiar las que están rotas» me dice mirándome desde arriba del tejado

Le digo dónde están y vuelvo a mi trabajo, mientras Ruby entra en el cuarto trayéndome una limonada.

[ **Regina** ]

Me muero por la ausencia de Emma, pero hasta ahora no he tenido el valor de ir tras ella.

Últimamente todos me miran con reprobación y lo que más me duele es ver esa mirada en el rostro de mi hijo.

Lilly, por el contrario, y aun teniendo solo 10 años, se mostró más comprensiva y siempre que me ve llorando por los rincones de la casa viene a abrazarme y decirme que todo está bien, que su madre Ena y yo haremos las paces y volveremos a ser una familia feliz.

No sé si mi niñita comprende la gravedad de la situación, pero agradezco que esté a mi lado en este momento tan doloroso y amargo de mi vida.

Tomo valor y decido ir a buscar a mi esposa al apartamento de su hermana, sin embargo, en cuanto mi cuñada abre la puerta me dice que Emma ya no está viviendo allí.

Pensé que Mary sería otra que me miraría de forma crítica, pero al contrario de lo que imaginaba, me sonrió con comprensión y simpatía y me dijo que podía encontrar a mi rubia en el antiguo caserón donde ellas vivían cuando llegaron a Storybrooke.

Estaciono el Mercedes frente a la vieja construcción y veo a August y Killian encima de la casa, cambiando algunas tejas, no notan mi presencia y decido entrar en la casa sin anunciarme.

Al llegar a la sala veo el antiguo sofá de Eva Swan, todavía cubierto por un plástico lleno de polvo, y recuerdos de la época en que ennoviaba con Emma vienen a mi cabeza, cuando esperábamos que la anciana se fuera a dormir y nos quedábamos agarradas, echadas en aquel sofá, besándonos y, a veces, haciendo el amor, mientras fingíamos que estábamos viendo una película.

Sonrío y me dirijo al antiguo cuarto de la abuela de Emma, pues estoy oyendo la voz de mi esposa proviniendo de ahí.

Cuando llego frente al cuarto, veo a Ruby sentada sobre el tocador que hay en el cuarto, enlazando a Emma por la cintura, mientras mi esposa la penetra y le dice obscenidades, tirándole del cabello.

Mis oídos queman, mi corazón se acelera y un odio descomunal recorre cada vena de mi cuerpo.

«¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?» grito, abriendo de golpe la puerta que estaba entre abierta con una patada, al mismo tiempo en que Emma sale del abrazo de piernas de la zorra de Ruby y me mira asustada, y percibo la misma expresión en el rostro de aquella que fue, otrora, mi amiga y ahora es la amante de mi esposa.

 

 


	4. La llegada de una vieja amiga

 

[ **Emma** ]

Me quedé asustada al ver a Regina ahí, en mi vieja casa nueva.

No pude evitar los recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente y me acordé de nuestra primera vez, cuando teníamos 16 años, en la cama de mi abuela, en este mismo cuarto en que estábamos ahora.

Solo que  aquel día Ruby no estaba con nosotros.

Mi esposa mira a nuestra amiga con su mirada depredadora, abriendo y cerrando los puños, mientras se acerca cada vez más a nosotras.

La loba, espabilada como es, y consciente del genio de perro de mi mujer, se baja del tocador y se pone detrás de mí.

«Entonces, me van a responder o no, ¿qué carajo estaba pasando aquí?» Regina vuelve a preguntar y sé que había perdido toda la paciencia, ya que solo en esas circunstancias dice palabrotas,  y está con ganas de matar a una de las dos.

«”Amor”, ¿de verdad es necesario que expliquemos lo que estábamos haciendo?» pregunto, mofándome de ella.

Regina me mira con expresión dolorida, probablemente herida por la forma en que acabo de tratarla, sin embargo, también sigo herida con ella, pero, incluso así, desvío la mirada, pues me duele verla sufriendo, aunque merezca todo lo que le está pasando por lo que hizo conmigo.

«Quieres decir Emma Swan que el problema realmente es conmigo, ¿no?» pregunta con voz trémula y ojos llorosos «Ya que desde que nos separamos parece que no tienes ninguna dificultad para desplegar tu sexualidad» completa amargamente

«Creo que es mejor que me vaya» Ruby se pronuncia por primera vez, haciendo mención de que se va a ir

«No, Ruby, ¡tú te quedas! Regina y yo ya no tenemos nada más que hablar y, sinceramente, no sé lo que ha venido hacer aquí» digo, volviendo a mirar a mi esposa e impidiendo con el brazo que mi amiga se mueva de detrás de mí.

Notó que Regina traga en seco y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo

Después, me vuelve a mirar, con la cabeza alta y sencillamente dice

«Adiós, Emma» y sale dándole un golpe con la puerta.

Es doloroso ver que una relación de 20 años que nos trajo tantas alegrías y buenos recuerdos de momentos tan particulares y perfectos esté acabando de esta forma melancólica.

Y no sólo puedo culpar a Regina por el fin de nuestro matrimonio.

Elsa, en realidad, fue la última gota de agua que faltaba para sepultar nuestra relación, ya que antes de ella, ya no teníamos aquella pasión y aquella sintonía de antaño.

Estoy libre, pero esa realidad me asusta, ya que, después de dos décadas, voy a tener que aprender a vivir sin Regina y lo que lo vuelve todo más difícil es tener la certeza de que la amaré para siempre, pero mi orgullo no me permite perdonarla e intentar rescatar nuestro matrimonio.

Está todo tan reciente y los recuerdos de aquella desgraciada entre las piernas de mi esposa parece que nunca me van a abandonar.

No consigo retener las lágrimas que se empeñan en caer por mi rostro y Ruby me da unas palmaditas en mi espalda y coloca su mentón en mi hombro

«Hey, rubia, ¡no te pongas así!» dice intentando consolarme «Da tiempo al tiempo, pronto lo resolverán todo y volverán a ser esa pareja envidiada por toda la población de Storybrooke» finaliza

Le sonrío, enjugando las lágrimas con las manos.

Ruby es así, ahora se está acostando contigo, al momento siguiente te está consolando, diciendo que los problemas que tienes con tu esposa se resolverán.

La loba es una mujer totalmente desprendida, y creo que después de la pillada de Regina, nuestra corta relación sexual probablemente ha acabado, ya que me di cuenta de que mi amiga también se quedó triste al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de mi esposa, ya que Regina y ella son, o eran, amigas de la infancia.

[ **Regina** ]

Solo consigo contener el llanto hasta llegar al Mercedes.

Cuando salí de la casa de la abuela de Emma, escuché a August llamarme, pero no le hice caso y corrí rápido hacia el coche, ya que no quería que mis amigos me viesen en ese estado deplorable que en que me encontraba.

No sé cómo conseguí conducir hasta casa, pues mi visión estaba completamente empañada de lágrimas.

Cuando Henry me vio llegar llorando, vino hasta mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, pidiéndome disculpas por la forma en que me había tratado en los últimos días y diciéndome que había hablado con Emma y ella le había hecho comprender que no debía seguir culpándome por el fin de nuestro matrimonio.

Las palabras de mi hijo me dieron un poco de alivio, porque, además de ser consolada por él, también me sentí feliz al saber que Emma, a pesar del dolor que debe estar sintiendo, todavía se preocupa por mí.

Ella podría alimentar el rencor de Henry, poniéndolo en mi contra, sin embargo su actitud  solo muestra que mi mujer todavía guarda dentro de sí a aquella muchacha noble de quien me enamoré locamente en el Instituto.

Después de hacer la cena y comer junto a mis hijos, limpio la cocina, con su ayuda, Henry enjuaga la loza y se la da a Lilly para que la guarde, levantándola en  brazos cuando ella no consigue llegar a la parte alta del mueble.

Sonrío al ver cómo los dos están tan unidos, a pesar de que Henry ya es un adolescente con intereses bien distintos que los de la hermana.

Lilly se sube en la espalda del hermano y van a la sala, para asistir a un maratón de películas de dibujos animados, los preferidos de mi princesita rubia que me recuerda tanto a Emma.

No parece que fui yo quien la concebí.

Antes de salir, los dos me abrazan, me llenan de besos y me invitan a ver con ellos las películas, sin embargo, les dije que tenía que revisar unos documentos de la alcaldía en mi despacho.

En realidad, solo quería estar un rato sola, con mis recuerdos.

Y hoy, después de ver a August, Killian, Emma y a la asquerosa de Ruby juntos, arreglando la antigua residencia de Eva Swan, recuerdos de nuestra época de estudiantes vinieron a mi mente.

Cojo nuestro antiguo álbum de fotos y me quedo mirando por un rato una en que toda nuestra familia está reunida y mis ojos vuelven a llorar.

Pasó la página intentando controlar la emoción y veo otra fotografía.

En esta, estoy en el regazo de Emma, al lado de August y Kiliian que están abrazados.

Al otro lado, veo a Mary y David, y sentada encima de la mesa, Ruby, poniendo caras al fotógrafo.

Estamos sonriendo, felices, y recuerdo que esa foto fue sacada el día de un espectáculo homenaje a Kurt Cobain, líder de _Nirvana_ , uno de los ídolos de nuestra generación.

A causa de él, Emma montó una banda de rock, de estilo grounge, formada por ella, que además de cantar tocaba la guitarra, Killian y August.

Emma, en esa época, usaba shorts y camisa largos y se dejaba el pelo grasiento.

Peleábamos constantemente por eso, pero siempre me convencía de que necesitaba tener ese estilo, ya que era parte de lo que era ser grounge.

Felizmente esa época pasó pronto, y eso que tenían cierto talento y atraían a unos cientos de personas a sus representaciones que tenían lugar, generalmente, en un escenario en la plaza de la ciudad, cuando mi madre era la alcaldesa.

A pesar del estilo descuidado de Emma, yo adoraba cuando me decía que yo era la única groupie con quien se iba a la cama y perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hacíamos detrás del escenario después del show.

Soy sacada de mis recuerdos por el sonido del timbre, miro para el reloj y veo que ya pasan de las 22:00 y sonrío, pensando que podía ser mi esposa.

Salgo del despacho y veo que Henry ya está abriendo la puerta.

«Henry, ¿comprobaste quién era?» pregunto, agarrando su mano, impidiendo que abriera la puerta

«Sí, mamá. Es una mujer rubia, dice que se llama Morgana, que la conoces de Harvard» mi hijo aclara.

Suspiró decepcionada y lo dejo abrir la puerta.

Me doy de cara con mi antigua compañera de cuarto, de la época en que viví y estudié en Boston.

Durante ese periodo, solo venía a Stroybrooke los fines de semana para calmar la soledad que sentía de estar sin Emma.

Mi rubia siempre tuvo celos de Morgana, porque sabía que era bisexual y al principio me tiraba los tejos, aunque siempre resistí sus intentos.

«Regina Mills, ¡cuánto tiempo!» mi amiga me saluda, abrazándome y debo reconocer que el tiempo ha sido benévolo con ella, pues tiene el mismo aspecto que años atrás.

«Hola, “Malvada”» le devuelvo el saludo, llamándola por el mote con que se la conocía en la universidad por despedazar corazones, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. «¿Qué te ha traído a Stroybrooke?» pregunto sonriente

«Querida, ¿te acuerdas de aquel viaje de auto conocimiento que te dije que haría por tierras americanas?» sonrío y confirmo con la cabeza «Pues bien, he decidido realizar ese sueño y llevo días recorriendo Estados Unidos con mi Harley-Davidson, y como estaba en Portland, decidí hacerle una visita a la única mujer que se resistió a mis encantos» dice, guiñándome un ojo

La invito a entrar y Henry se queda fascinado, mirando los tatuajes que mi amiga luce en los brazos, y después le pregunta si puede enseñarle a conducir la moto, recibiendo una negativa de mi parte, antes de que Morgana pueda contestar.

Le dejamos con su hermana en la sala, y nosotros vamos a mi despacho.

Las horas pasan, mientras bebemos whisky y recordamos las aventuras y desventuras que vivimos en la universidad.

Al final, la invito a pasar la noche en la casa, en la habitación de invitados, ya que era muy tarde para que siguiera con su viaje, y Morgana acepta la invitación con gran placer.

Después de instalarla, voy a mi dormitorio y, después de un relajante baño en la bañera, me echo en la cama y pienso en Emma hasta quedarme dormida, deseando sentir su cuerpo caliente a mi lado.

 

(Algunos días después)

[ **Emma** ]

Mis hijos han venido a pasar el día conmigo.

Desde que salí de casa, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ellos un rato y necesitaba la compañía de mi muchacho y de mi princesa, porque, a pesar de no ser la madre espectacular que es Regina, intento darles los mejor.

Después de un maratón de películas, series y videojuegos, además de haber jugado al baloncesto al final de la tarde, en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde coloqué una canasta encima de la puerta del garaje, ahora estamos cenando mi especialidad: macarrones con queso.

«Ma, ¿conoces a Morgana, una ex compañera de Harvard de mamá?»

Claro que sé quién es Morgana, también conocida como “Malvada”

Ella pasó algunas fiestas en casa de mis suegros, Henry y Cora Mills, cuando estudiaba con Regina.

Yo la detestaba, ya que siempre andaba insinuándose a mi novia y despertando celos irracionales en mí.

«Sí, la conozco, Henry, ¿por qué?» me limito a responder

«Llego hace unos días a Storybrooke, y desde entonces, está en casa, ocupando el cuarto de las visitas. Es muy guay, sabe hacer surf, esquiar y adora saltar en paracaídas. Además, me va a enseñar a conducir su moto, Harley-Davidson, a escondidas de mamá, claro» mi hijo habla, todo entusiasmado.

No puedo creer que Regina ya haya metido a otra en casa y, aún peor, a la zorra de Morgana.

Intento controlar la furia irracional que se apodera de mí, mientas meto el tenedor en los macarrones.

Solo consigo pensar que la maldita rubia se está follando a mi mujer en nuestra cama y que Henry está completamente fascinado por ella.

 _¡Pero esto no va a quedar así, si Regina piensa que voy a aceptar esa poca vergüenza dentro de la casa donde mis hijos viven, está muy equivocada!_ Pienso, dejando el vaso de jugo con fuerza en la mesa, asustándolos.

«¿Algún problema, ma?» Henry pregunta, mirándome asustado, mientras Lilly vuelve a jugar con su comida

«Henry, quien te va a enseñar a conducir una moto soy yo, no una perfecta extraña que tu madre, irresponsablemente, permite que viva con ustedes» digo no respondiendo a su pregunta

«Pero, ma, ella es buena, ayer mismo llevo a Lilly al colegio, claro que a pie, porque en moto mamá nunca lo permitiría» mi chico continua defendiendo a la zorra.

«¡Sí, y me ayudo con la tarea, ma!» mi rubia habla, mirándome con sus ojillos angelicales.

¡No puedo creer lo que oigo! ¡ _Además de estar follándose a mi esposa, esa desgraciada también está seduciendo a mis hijos!. ¡Esto solo puede ser una broma!_ Pienso, airada.

«Me da igual, mañana tendré una seria conversación con vuestra madre» digo, finalmente, intentando no dejar ver mi enfado.

Y cuando me doy cuenta de que en este exacto momento, ellas están solas en la casa y deben estar follando, tal vez en la cocina o en el sofá de la sala, o en el despacho…

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando apartar esas horribles suposiciones y, menos mal que mis hijos están distraídos devorando sus macarrones y no se dan cuenta de que estoy ardiendo de rabia.

 

Después de cenar, volvemos a la sala y jugamos al Monopoly hasta que los dos se cansan.

Henry se va al cuarto que arreglé para él, acompañado de sus HQ’s de _The Walking Dead._

Y Lilly pide dormir conmigo en la cama y, mientras se chupa su pulgar izquierdo, le leo _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_ hasta que mi princesa se duerme con su cabecita apoyada en mi pecho.

Yo, sin embargo, paso la noche en blanco, imaginando a la otra rubia encima de Regina, haciéndole el amor a mi mujer de todas las formas.

Al día siguiente estoy cansadísima, pues solo conseguí cerrar los ojos alrededor de las seis de la mañana, prácticamente a la hora de despertar y preparar el desayuno de Henry y Lilly.

A él tengo que dejarlo en la mansión y a mi hija llevarla al colegio.

Primero dejo a Lilly en el colegio, y después voy con Henry hasta mi antigua casa, sin embargo Regina ya salió hacia el ayuntamiento y no veo la moto de Morgana a la entrada del garaje.

Sin embargo, cuando paso por delante del Rabbit Hole, veo una Harley-Davidson en el aparcamiento del bar y supongo que es su moto, ya que Henry me dijo que la ramera tenía una.

Llamo a Graham y le digo que tardaré un poco en llegar a la comisaría, ya que tengo un asunto que resolver.

Entro en el bar y no tardo en encontrarla, bebiendo con Milah, la prostituta más conocida de la ciudad, mientras juegan al billar.

Me acerco a las dos y Morgana me sonríe, al reconocerme.

«¡Miren quién está aquí! La ex de la mujer más bonita y atractiva que haya conocido» dice, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

«Para tu información, Regina y yo  todavía estamos casadas y, mientras que el divorcio no sea efectivo, no voy a permitir que actúe de esa forma tan inmoral dentro de la casa donde mis hijos viven» digo, mirándola

Ella me mira con expresión burlona

«No te preocupes, solo follo con tu mujer cuando Henry y Lilly ya están durmiendo» me dice, provocándome y haciendo realidad mis peores sospechas.

La sangre me quema dentro de mis venas y tengo que recordar que estoy en horario laboral, y ya llevo el uniforme, pero los celos nublan mi mente, principalmente cuando la veo agarrando a Milah,  que ya está borracha, y simula que está haciendo sexo con la otra por detrás, al mismo tiempo que me mira

«Es así como me follo a Regina todas las noches con mi dildo de 25 centímetros» dice sonriendo.

Aquello es la gota que colma el vaso, me abalanzo sobre ella, empujando a Milah que cae hacia la pared, la cojo por el cuello y la tumbo encima de la mesa de billar.

Malvada me da un puñetazo en la cara y yo hago lo mismo.

La puta invierte posiciones y comienza a golpearme con fuerza haciéndome sangre.

Me reviro como puedo y consigo sacarla de encima de mí. La acorralo contra una pared, golpeándola varias veces en el estómago, agarrándola por los pelos.

La pelea llama la atención de algunos clientes y pronto vienen a pararla.

Estoy dolorida y siento la sangre corriendo por mi rostro.

Con todo eso, sonrío satisfecha al constatar que Morgana también está bastante golpeada e intentando recuperar el aliento, debido a los golpes que le di.

Salgo del bar y cuando paso por delante de la Harley-Davidson, doy varias patadas en la moro, derribándola al suelo y me voy hacia la alcaldía a tomar cuentas con mi mujer, pero, antes, me limpio la sangre de la boca y de la ceja, mirándome en el espejo del escarabajo.

Cuando llego allí, Ashley, la secretaria de Regina, me dice que se ha marchado a casa después de despachar algunos documentos pendientes, ya que tenía algo de jaqueca.

Salgo de la alcaldía, pensando que la jaqueca de mi “amada” esposa va a empeorar ya que estoy con el diablo en el cuerpo y con ganas de discutir mucho con ella.

Aparcó rápidamente el coche frente a la casa y ya estoy en la puerta tocando el timbre insistentemente.

Regina no tarda mucho en aparecer, usando una falda y blusa negras y un chaleco gris encima.

«¿Cuál es tu problema, Emma? ¿Te has vuelto loca?» pregunta con rabia, y medio asustada

«¿Dónde está Henry?» pregunto, furiosa, sin importarme su pregunta

«Dice que iba a casa de Grace, ¿por qué?» me aclara, mirándome con curiosidad

Grace, la hija de Jefferson, y nuestro hijo mantienen un noviazgo desde los 13 años.

«Porque no quiero que oiga la conversación que tendremos» hablo, empujándola hacia dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Regina me mira, todavía más asustada y nota que estoy herida

«Emma, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?» pregunta, preocupada, acercándose a mí

Me separo de ella

«Me peleé con tu amante en el Rabbit Hole» le digo, valorando la reacción de mi mujer

«¿Amante? ¿Elsa?» pregunta

«¡No, con la actual, Malvada!» esclarezco, enojada «No se cortó en decir delante de los clientes cómo se está follando a la dignísima alcaldesa todas las noches desde que ha llegado» concluyo, presa de los celos

«Emma, nunca me he ido a la cama con Morgana, no sé por qué diría eso» habla, intentando justificarse.

«¡No te creo!» digo,  acercándome a ella «Pero no me interesa con quién estás follando» miento «Pero no voy a permitir que eso pase mientras todavía estamos casadas y con nuestros hijos durmiendo en los cuartos de al lado» termino, acorralándola contra la pared.

«No me he acostado con ella, pero si no quieres creerlo, poco me importa» dice escupiendo las palabras, enfadada «Sin embargo, esta casa es mía y no necesito tu autorización para acostarme con quien quiera y donde quiera, cuando tú andas por ahí restregándote con cualquier puta que te encuentras en el camino y no piensas en nuestros hijos cuando actúas así» dice, aguantando mi mirada e invadiendo mi espacio personal.

La empujó contra la pared

«No voy a ser la cornuda mansa de esta historia, Señora Alcaldesa, si necesitas que alguien te folle con frecuencia, puedo pasar por aquí de vez en cuando para apagar tu fuego» le digo murmurando bien cerca de sus labios

Sonríe de forma perversa

«Ya no eres capaz de apagar mi fuego, sheriff» dice, burlonamente, recorriendo a la táctica más baja y, probablemente una de las más antiguas del arte de la seducción: la provocación.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y la agarro por la cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos y arrancando un gemido de la garganta de mi mujer cuando tiro de su pelo.

Cuando estoy a punto de aceptar su desafío, oigo el ruido de una moto estacionando fuera de la casa.

La sonrisa muere en mis labios y me separo de Regina

«Por lo visto, tu enamorada ya ha vuelto» dijo celosa «Es mejor que vayas a cuidar de ella» le sugiero con expresión burlona.

Me dirijo a la puerta dejando a una Regina desorientada.

Afuera me encuentro de nuevo con Morgana, que está con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo y le sonrío cínicamente mientras entro en el escarabajo y arranco en dirección a la comisaría.

Al llegar al departamento de policía, dispenso a Graham, ya que su turno acabó hace más de una hora, y cuando me veo sola, no contengo más la ira, y tiro al suelo todos los papeles que había en mi mesa y el portarretratos con la foto de Regina, que todavía estaba en mi despacho, en la pared.

Oigo sonidos de pasos acercándose y cuando levanto la cabeza me quedo bastante sorprendida.

Una pelirroja, con un vestido rojo y zapatos altos, está parada en la puerta, mirándome y sonriéndome.

«¿Cómo estás, Emma Swan?» me pregunta, con aquella sonrisa dulce que siempre le fue característica

«Ariel Fish, ¿eres tú dentro de ese vestido tan atrevido?» respondo, sonriéndole y yendo a abrazar a mi antigua amiga, que no veía hacía años. «No sabía que habías vuelto a Strorybrooke» dijo saliendo del abrazo.

«Llegué ayer por la noche y no me resistí, necesité venir a verte para conocer las novedades» dice, contenta

«Entonces, es mejor que te sientes porque tengo muchas para contarte, a fin de cuentas, han pasado 20 años, ¿no?» digo, riendo y empujando una silla para que sentara.

Me siento a la mesa, cruzo los brazos y la conversación entre las dos fluye con naturalidad. Ni siquiera parece que hace años que no hablamos, escuchándome con atención como hacía en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos grandes amigas hasta que yo la decepcioné.

[ **Regina** ]

Después de que Emma salió, me sentí frustrada, ya que quería que mi rubia me hiciera el amor como la última vez.

Morgana entró en la casa con la cara reventada y cuidé de sus heridas.

Después tuve una seria conversación con mi amiga, y después de negar durante unos minutos que había provocado a Emma, acabó diciendo la verdad.

Me enfadé mucho con ella y le pedí que se fuese, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas con Emma, y ahora con su “ayuda” se habían agravado, ya que a mi esposa le iba a costar creer que realmente no me había acostado con Morgana.

Malvada se ofreció a ir a hablar con Emma, pero le pedí que no lo hiciese, que yo sola iba a intentar resolverlo, ya que tenía miedo de que empeorara las cosas al ir a hablar con mi orgullosa y celosa sheriff.

Antes de marcharse me dice que se quedaría unos días más en Storybrooke, en la posada de Granny.

Me pide disculpas una vez más y dice que después vendría a despedirse de Henry y Lilly.

Me voy a mi cuarto y miro para el armario. Me acuerdo que hay una caja de recuerdos guardada ahí y la cojo, y me siento en la cama.

Lo primero que veo es una cinta VHS que Emma me hizo para mí hace años. La pongo en mi antiguo video y le doy al play.

En el televisor, veo a Killian, Emma y August, que está posicionando la cámara.

«No creo que vaya a tocar una canción de Air Supply» ese es Killian quejándose «Estamos traicionando al movimiento grounge» añade, mirando a mi rubia

«Killian, tú traicionas el movimiento todo el día cuando oyes canciones de Barbra Streisand» Emma rebate el argumento del amigo.

August sonríe, cogiendo las baquetas y sentándose a la batería.

«Swan, soy gay, y Barbra es un icono para nosotros, si no la escuchase estaría traicionando el movimiento gay» dice el moreno, comenzando a tocar el teclado.

«Muy bien, cierra la boca y comienza a tocar, porque quiero que salga todo perfecto» habla mi amor y las primeras notas de _“I can wait forever_ ” son tocadas por Killian.

Emma canta mirando a cámara y las lágrimas de felicidad descienden por mi rostro, ya que me estoy acordando del día en que esa cinta llegó por mensajería a la fraternidad donde vivía.

Mi rubia decidió grabarla, pues decía que escuchaba esa canción cuando estábamos separadas, a causa de la universidad, y siempre lloraba echándome de menos.

Sin mencionar que soy fan de _Air Supply_   y enseñé a Emma a apreciar la banda australiana, aunque nunca lo admita.

Mientras miro la cinta, una nostalgia buena invade mi pecho, y percibo que estoy de nuevo enamorándome locamente de mi sheriff.

No sé cuándo ha pasado, puede ser cuando al descubrirme con Elsa, me hizo el “amor” de aquella manera bruta.

Pero, sé con toda la certeza de mi corazón que amo todas las facetas que ya vi en Emma Swan.

Ya fuera la adolescente enamorada de esta antigua grabación hasta la mujer desligada en que se ha transformado en estos últimos años. Y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo todo por reconquistarla.

 


	5. 22 de septiembre

 

[ **Regina** ]

Dos semanas después de haber tomado la decisión de reconquistar a mi esposa, me encuentro en el despachó de la alcaldía acordándome de la escena que presencié en la comisaría cuando decidí invitar a Emma a ir _Grace_ , un reputado y refinado restaurante de Portland, donde solíamos celebrar nuestras fechas especiales.

Mi mujer se estaba besando con la criatura marítima que atiende al nombre de Ariel Fish, vulgarmente “zorra pelirroja”, como la comencé a llamar años atrás cuando la pillé besando a mi rubia debajo de los asientos del gimnasio de la escuela.

Por lo visto la zorra ha desarrollado algún tipo de radar, ya que Emma y yo llevamos separadas poco más de un mes y Ariel “casualmente” regresa a la ciudad justo ahora.

Al presenciar la escena en la comisaría, me quedé paralizada, pero, por fortuna, ninguna de las dos, me vio. Pensé en emular a Alex Forrest (Glenn Close) en _Atracción Fatal_ o irme a casa y llorar conformándome con el hecho de que había perdido a mi sheriff para siempre.

Opté por la segunda opción, ya que montar un escándalo no me ayudaría mucho, al igual que no lo hizo cuando la pillé con Ruby en una situación parecida.

Miro el calendario que hay sobre mi mesa y me sorprendo al ver que hoy es 21 de septiembre, o sea, mañana hará 20 años que nos conocemos.

Suspiro, frustrada, pues hoy podríamos estar preparando una gran fiesta para celebrar esta fecha tan especial.

Ese recuerdo empeora mi día de forma que no consigo seguir trabajando y decido irme para casa, ya que no me encuentro con ánimo para tareas burocráticas.

Llego a casa, y me acuerdo de que dentro de poco llegaría Emma a dejar a Lilly, ya que hoy le tocaba a ella ir a buscar a nuestra hija al colegio. Como quiero evitar ese encuentro, subo para mi cuarto y me encierro hasta estar segura de la marcha de mi esposa.

Mientras estoy echada en la cama, pienso en lo que Henry y Lilly me contaron hace tres días sobre una cena que tuvieron con Emma y Ariel y, aunque ellos no lo sepan, la mención de ese hecho aumenta todavía más mi certeza de que están saliendo juntas.

Cansada de tanto sentirme herida y viendo que Emma ya está rehaciendo su vida y que no va a tardar en pedirme el divorcio, decido que ya es hora de que comience a pensar en cómo será mi vida sin mi rubia.

Decido ir al Rabbit Hole, porque no quiero quedarme en casa martirizándome ni llorando una noche más, como llevo haciendo desde que las vi en la comisaría.

Llamo a Astrid, la niñera que cuidaba de Henry y Lilly siempre que mi esposa y yo teníamos que salir. Felizmente, está disponible y dice que se podía quedar con ellos a partir de las 21:00.

Un poco más contenta porque tendría una noche diferente después de todo el sufrimiento en el que se había transformado mi vida desde que Emma me encontró con Elsa en el motel, bajo para hacer la cena de mis hijos que ya están en casa.

Durante la cena les digo a los dos que Astrid vendrá a cuidarlos, ya que yo iba a salir y no sabía  a qué hora volvería. Henry protestó, insistiendo en que ya era grande para cuidar de sí mismo y de su hermana.

Sin embargo, no cedo a sus quejas y contrariado pone una expresión de enfurruñamiento que lo deja muy parecido a su otra madre.

Subo al cuarto y opto por un vestido negro ajustado, un poco por encima de las rodillas, unos tacones Jimmy Choo del color del vestido, pendientes, pulseras y un collar dorados.

Mientras me maquillo, pienso que sería maravilloso encontrarme a Emma en el bar, ya que, al terminar de arreglarme, me miro en el espejo y veo que esta noche estoy vestida para matar.

Como pretendo aprovechar la noche, llamo a un taxi, ya que no sería adecuado que la alcaldesa fuera multada por conducir borracha y menos que el incidente fuera registrado por su esposa, que está con un nuevo amor.

Al entrar en el bar, reconozco varios rostros y me detengo en una morena de mechas rojas que sonríe y me hace señas.

Me quedo horrorizada ante tamaña desfachatez, pero eso es normal en Ruby Lucas, y más estando borracha como parece ser en ese momento.

Ignoro la seña y me dirijo a una mesa previamente reservada. No pasan dos minutos y mi ex amiga se acerca a donde yo estoy, y pienso que la noche no podría haber comenzado mejor.

«Como percibí que la señora alcaldesa no notó mis señales, decidió acercarme para hablar con mi vieja amiga» dice la desvergonzada

«Ruby, sabes muy bien que sí vi tus señas, pero me acordé de que hace menos de un mes, estabas acostándote con mi mujer en su casa, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad no representaba nada para ti» respondo, cínicamente

«Ah, ¿todavía te acuerdas de esa tontería mientras que Emma se está tirando a una antigua conocida nuestra? ¡Qué rencorosa eres, Regina Mills! Aquello no significó nada para mí, y mucho menos para ella.  Deberías estar más preocupada por Ariel» dice arrastrando las palabras y tocando mi mano.

«En realidad, he venido aquí para olvidarme de todo eso» digo, apartando mi mano

«Entonces, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí sola, bebiendo y ahogando las penas en vez de disfrutar de mi adorable compañía?» pregunta, poniendo cara de disgusto ante mi brusco gesto.

Me quedo pensando en que quedarme sola tal vez no sirva de mucho para cambiar mi estado de ánimo y acepto, aunque de mala gana, la “adorable” compañía de la loba, que al menor gesto de mi consentimiento ya grita al camarero para que nos traiga unos tequilas.

Después del décimo tequila, diviso un rostro familiar acercándose a nuestra mesa

«Hola “Malévola”. Parece que hoy todos han decidido divertirse un poco» saludo a mi antigua colega de universidad

Malévola nos saluda, ya que conoce a Ruby desde que éramos jóvenes, cuando venía a casa de mis padres a pasar las vacaciones, y además de eso, la rubia está hospedada en la posada de Granny, la abuela de Ruby.

Morgana, sin ceremonias, se sienta a mi lado, casi en mi regazo, y respira profundamente en mi cuello. En ese momento noto que Ruby se queda algo preocupada.

Cojo el sombrero panamá que la loba está usando y decido cantar una de las canciones más alegres que consigo recordar en el karaoke, acompañada por Morgana. Ruby decide continuar en la mesa, a pesar de mi insistencia para que nos acompañase.

Cuando oigo los primeros acordes de “Copacabana” de Barry Manilow, siento como si la propia _Lola_ hubiese poseído  mi cuerpo y comienzo a mover las caderas frenéticamente, oyendo a algunos clientes gritando, incentivándome y  silbando para que continuase con mi espectáculo.

[ **Ruby]**

En cuanto Regina salió de la mesa, seguida de Malévola, llamo a Emma, pues tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la cercanía de esas dos, y de cierta forma, quiero redimirme, ya que nunca pretendía separarlas.

Mi deseo, en realidad, es que se reconcilien, porque sé que de hecho se aman, y esa tal Morgana solo quiere estropear más su relación.

«¿Emma?» hablo, tapándome un oído para poder escuchar la voz de la rubia

«¿Dónde es el fuego, Ruby?» responde, mal humorada, con tono somnoliento

«Todavía no ha comenzado, pero si no vienes rápidamente para el Rabbit Hole, es probable que las cosas prendan fuego» respondo, mirando para el escenario y viendo a Regina con el brazo alrededor del cuello de Morgana compartiendo el micrófono

«Ruby, no son horas para galimatías. O desembuchas ya y me dices de qué hablas o me dejas volver a dormir, ya que he tenido un día muy cansado» habla, irritada

«Presta atención, rubia, el caso es el siguiente: tu mujer está aquí, con alrededor de diez tequilas en el cuerpo, acompañada de una motorista tatuada de quien sientes unos celos terribles desde hace muchos años. Las dos están compartiendo un micrófono, cantando por Barry Manilow, con mitad del bar gritando para que sigan con el espectáculo. ¿Puedes visualizarlo?» respondo, escuchando el ruido de la cama e imaginando que Emma acababa de pegar un salto, asustada con lo que le acabo de contar.

«¡Llego en cinco minutos!» dice y cuelga sin tiempo para despedirme.

[ **Regina** ]

Morgana y yo estamos cantando la misma canción por cuarta vez y ya hay una pequeña multitud agolpándose cerca del pequeño escenario, gritando, bailando y pidiendo un bis. Nunca imaginé que Manilow todavía tuviera tanto éxito, sobre todo en Storybrooke

Por primera vez, en lo últimos meses, me estoy sintiendo realmente feliz, ya que la euforia de los borrachos acaba contagiándome y me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy algo ebria.

Mientras estoy distraída, pensando en eso, siento a Morgana abrazándome por la cintura y girando mi rostro con la mano libre hacia su dirección. No tengo tiempo para reaccionar, siento sus labios tocar rápidamente los míos y un grito resonar en el bar.

«¡Suelta a mi esposa!»

Reconozco la voz de Emma, y cuando miro en la dirección de donde había venido el grito, me deparo con ella con una expresión de enfado en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos echaban chispas.

Mi sheriff separa a la pequeña multitud, encima del escenario, empuja a Morgana que cae encima del Karaoke y me coloca sobre sus hombros, saliendo velozmente del bar, mientras me deleito con la visión de su bello trasero.

«Emma, ¡qué piensas que estás haciendo! ¡Ponm en el suelo!» digo, autoritaria.

 _¿Quién se cree que es para actuar de esa forma?_ Pienso

«Regina, es mejor que te calles» responde con rabia

«Si no, ¿qué?» pregunto enfurecida

«Cuando lleguemos a casa, sabrás» afirma, secamente

«No quiero que nuestros hijos me vean en estas condiciones» digo alarmada «¡Por favor, no me lleves a casa!» imploro, al final

«No te preocupes, vendrás a mi casa, señora alcaldesa. Tu imagen, delante de nuestros hijos, quedará intacta. Aunque esta noche, no has pensado mucho en eso» habla irónicamente

«Mira quien habla…La sheriff que se tira a la zorra pelirroja en la comisaría, cuando ni siquiera nuestro divorcio ha comenzado» rebato mordaz

«No será bueno para ti que saquemos a relucir el asunto de la traición, porque, si no me falla la memoria, quien comenzó a fornicar con zorras rubias fuiste tú» responde cínica

Antes de pensar en una respuesta, me deja en el suelo, sujetándome contra la puerta de la casa, la abre y me empuja hacia dentro, y acto seguido, cierra la puerta violentamente.

Estoy algo mareada a causa de la manera en que Emma me agarró y apenas consigo mantener el equilibrio. Siento que me coge en brazos y me lleva a su cuarto.

«¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No voy a dormir contigo!» afirmó, golpeando su pecho

«No estás en condiciones de decidir nada» responde, agresivamente, tirándome en la cama y echándose sobre mí.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que Emma está sacándome el vestido, protesto

«No te atrevas a hacer eso, vete tras tu noviecita» hablo embriagada por su olor a canela.

«Por la manera en que estás vestida y por cómo te agarrabas con la puta motorista, sé que es exactamente esto lo que quieres» gruñe y me besa violentamente, haciendo que nuestros dientes choquen, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua

Siento sus manos apretando mis pechos y separa mis piernas con las suyas, frotándose con mis muslos, aun estando vestida con sus vaqueros.

Interrumpe el beso y rasga mi sujetador con los dientes, mientras palpa mi sexo. Suelto un gemido de placer y arqueo mis caderas, sin ofrecer ya ninguna resistencia, ya que estoy completamente excitada por sus maneras salvajes.

Tira su chaqueta al suelo y su top sigue el mismo camino, dejando ver sus pechos desnudos. Me siento, mientras ella está de rodillas sobre la cama, y de tan alucinada que estoy, rompo la cremallera de sus pantalones, haciendo que el botón salga disparado.

Emma se libra de los vaqueros y de sus braguitas, rasgando mi lencería de encaje negro.

Comenzamos a rodar encima de la cama, intentando cada una, asumir el control, al mismo tiempo que nos besamos y mordemos nuestros labios y lenguas, sintiendo nuestros endurecidos pezones rozándose y nuestras barrigas chocando, mientras buscábamos la fricción de nuestros sexos.

Emma consigue dominarme y me penetra, provocándome un agudo grito, al sentir mi sexo contraerse alrededor de sus tres dedos, dobló la cabeza hacia atrás y mi esposa aprovecha para enterrar sus dientes en mi mandíbula, mordiendo y chupando esa zona.

Ella sigue embistiéndome a un ritmo implacable y desciendo una de mis manos, que Emma había soltado, hasta su entre pierna, penetrándola con el dedo índice y, tomándola de sorpresa, la sheriff gime dentro de mi boca, enlazando su lengua con la mía.

Nos quedamos en ese delicioso juego de vaivén hasta que comenzamos a corrernos. La rubia clava los dedos de su mano en mi trasero, levantándome y entierro las uñas en la piel de su cuello, arañándola y extrayendo de su garganta un gemido de dolor que reverbera en la mía.

Noto su abundante gozo escurrir por mis dedos y también yo expelo un líquido caliente y viscoso en los de ella, y me quedo extasiada al constatar que estamos corriéndonos juntas.

Sintiendo la última contracción dentro de mi sexo, y viendo a Emma relajar los músculos, echándose a mi lado, bañada de sudor y respirando con dificultad, el primer pensamiento que tengo al oír el despertador dar las doce es que ya es 22 de septiembre y acabo de convertirme en la amante de mi esposa.

 


	6. Sobre la noche de ayer

 

[ **Emma** ]

Lentamente abro los ojos a un nuevo día y veo, aún dormida, a Regina a mi lado. Sonrío recordando que hace mucho tiempo que no me deparo con una escena como esta al despertar.

Me siento extraña, ya que, casi inmediatamente me acuerdo de mi novia y el sentimiento de culpa se apodera de cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Me levanto, bruscamente, intentando huir de ese pensamiento horrible y separarme de la causante del mismo. Regina se despierta con el movimiento que provoco al alzarme.

«Buenos días, mi sheriff» me saluda con su voz sexy y ronca

«Buenos días Regina» respondo secamente y noto que ella se queda a disgusto con mi respuesta.

«¿No dormiste bien, mi amor?» indaga, seductora

«Al contrario, dormí muy bien. Pero he despertado sintiéndome algo mal» esclarezco, yendo para el cuarto de baño, dándome cuenta de que estoy desnuda

Observo que ella se levanta, también completamente desnuda, y me sigue hasta el baño

«Después de una noche de amor, siempre me encantó tomar un baño contigo por la mañana» continua provocándome, sin embargo, me doy cuenta  de que tengo que interrumpir ese juego de seducción antes de cometer más actos insensatos.

«Si no te importa, me gustaría estar un rato sola» hablo, sin mirarla, pues su desnudez me deja desorientada

Ella detiene sus pasos y me pregunta

«Emma, ¿hay algún problema?» en un tono de voz que denota confusión.

En ese momento, me viro y hundo mi mirada en la de ella, evitando mirar su exuberante cuerpo desnudo.

«Regina, lo que pasó anoche, no debe repetirse. Estoy saliendo con Ariel y no quiero herirla, pues ya he estado en su lugar y sé cuánto duele ser traicionada» digo de sopetón para no perder el valor «Pero también quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en cómo me comporté anoche.  Sé que soy la mayor responsable de lo que aconteció en esa cama, pero, todo fue un error, y por eso mismo no debemos proseguir con esta locura» concluyo y noto que ella se queda decepcionada.

Le doy la espalda y entró en el baño intentando salir de esa incómoda situación, para evitar llorar delante de ella, ya que me duele mucho lo que acabo de decirle.

[ **Regina]**

Cuando me desperté y vi a Emma de pie, cerca de la cama, totalmente desnuda, tuve la ilusión de que el haber hecho el amor anoche había cambiado algo entre nosotras.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de lo herida que está Emma por mi culpa, y al mismo tiempo, comprometida con Ariel, al percibir remordimiento en su mirada y en sus palabras cuando hablaba de su novia.

La veo entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta, levantando una barrera más entre nosotras. Me siento en la cama, donde horas atrás nos amamos, y me desespero, porque ayer por la noche, tuve la certeza de que no conseguiré olvidarla, y por la mañana descubro que Emma ya no me quiere.

Muevo la cabeza, tristemente, recordando que la falta de sexo fue el factor principal  que nos separó hace poco y que causó mi drástica actitud.

Y, ahora, siento que hemos vuelto a hacer el amor con la misma pasión e intensidad de hace 20 años, cuando nuestra relación comenzó.

Enjugo unas lágrimas que ya caían por mi rostro, dándome cuenta de que no puedo desistir de la batalla en este momento cuando, finalmente, hemos recuperado lo que habíamos perdido.

La veo saliendo del baño, enrollada en una toalla negra con un cisne y una corona rojos bordados en la felpa. El contraste del negro en su blanca piel enciende mi deseo y tengo más certeza aún de que no puedo perder a esa mujer, sobre todo por una criatura tan sosa como Ariel Fish.

Me acuerdo de que mi primer pensamiento en el día de hoy fue que me había convertido en su amante. Así que, decido que si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para tener a mi esposa de vuelta, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

«Regina, lo siento, pero no te podré acompañar al desayuno, ya que Ariel llega dentro de poco y voy a su encuentro en Granny’s» me dice, desviando la mirada, todavía está incómoda con la situación.

«¿No ha vuelto definitivamente a Storybrooke?» indago, llena de esperanzas

«No, todavía está trabajando en Portland, y solo nos vemos los fines de semana o cuando consigue algún día libre en el hotel en el que es gerente» habla, mientras se está vistiendo.

Me quedo contenta con esa información, ya que el camino queda libre la mayoría de los días y podré acercarme y seducir a mi rubia más fácilmente.

«¿Te importa esperarme? Me doy un baño y me visto. Podemos ir juntas a Granny’s, te garantizo que no estropearé tu cita» digo, sin dejar ver mis verdaderas intenciones «Solo quiero tomar un café y hablar un poco con Ruby sobre anoche» añado, “inocentemente”

Me mira asustada

«Regina, ¿le vas a comentar a Ruby sobre anoche?» pregunta, preocupada

«No, Emma» respondo tranquilamente «No me refiero  a la parte en que estás pensando» digo señalando la cama «Solo quiero retomar lo que deje inacabado debido a tu abrupta llegada al Rabbit Hole» concluyo, de forma irónica

Ella se ruboriza más, probablemente porque entendió mi indirecta

«Entonces, ¿ya hicieron las paces?» pregunta, curiosa

«Sí, estábamos teniendo una noche muy agradable, recordando nuestras travesuras de adolescentes y yo solo me había ido de la mesa para cantar un  poco. Pero, pretendía volver, si no fuera por la forma en que prácticamente me arrastre de allí» continuo pinchando y me retiro para tomar el baño, dejándola sin palabras.

Después de vestirme, salimos para el café y cuando llegamos, veo que Ariel ya está en una mesa, esperando a Emma.

Me doy cuenta de que la pelirroja se queda extrañada al vernos llegar juntas, y mi sheriff camina titubeante hacia la mesa donde la novia la aguarda.

[ **Emma** ]

«Amor, ¡te he extrañado!» habla Ariel, abrazándome y rozando sus labios con los míos «¿Tú y Regina vinieron juntas?» pregunta sin preámbulos

Me quedo sin saber qué decir ante su ataque tan directo

«No. Nos encontramos por fuera y aprovechamos para hablar de Henry y Lilly» miento, pero veo que me mira desconfiada, y esa reacción aumenta aún más mi incomodidad.

Sin embargo, aparenta aceptar la explicación y cambia de asunto, preguntándome cómo he pasado los días en su ausencia.

Suspiro aliviada, pues sé que otra pregunta más sobre el hecho de haber llegado con Regina, y acabaría delatándome.

Me siento en la mesa, y mientras converso distraídamente con mi novia, oigo la campanilla de la puerta de Granny’s tintinear. Miro en esa dirección y veo a Morgana entrando y dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde Regina está conversando con Ruby.

Por más que intento prestar atención a lo que Ariel me está contando sobre los días que ha pasado lejos de mí, me sorprendo vigilando al trio y me encantaría saber de lo que hablan tan animadamente.

[ **Regina** ]

Durante todo este tiempo, observo a Emma y a Ariel con el rabillo del ojo y siento celos al verla tratando a mi sheriff con tanto cariño, incluso, ni el hecho de estar yo cerca, la inhibe y la zorra pelirroja no vacila en besarla.

Como no puedo dejar transparentar que mi atención está puesta en la mesa de las dos, comienzo  a hablar con Ruby, fingiendo interés en lo que me decía sobre una aventura pasajera que había tenido con Peter, uno de los mecánicos del taller de Michael Tillman, contándome los mínimos detalles de cómo había follado con él en baño del bar después de que yo me había ido.

Mientras conversábamos, Morgana entró en el café y se acercó a nosotras dos. Noté que Emma la seguía con la mirada y, desde ese momento, escondía mal su interés en nuestra conversación.

Aprovecho la situación para mostrarme más animada e interesada en los que ellas hablan y, una que otra vez, busco un contacto físico, no solo con Morgana, sino también con Ruby, aunque esta última estaba un  poco cohibida con mi actitud.

Puedo sentir la mirada celosa y posesiva de Emma clavada en mí y, cuando me canso de provocarla, decido jugar mi última carta, acercándome a la mesa en la que ellas estaban sentadas.

«Emma, acuérdate de pasar por casa en un momento de estos para hacer el “mantenimiento”» digo la última palabra con un tono malicioso y salgo contoneándome, dándome cuenta de que Ariel se había quedado confusa con lo que había dicho y sin darle tiempo a mi sheriff a responder.

[ **Emma** ]

Cuando vi a Regina acercarse a la mesa, me quedé tensa, con miedo de que fuera a decir algo sobre lo de anoche. Sin embargo, me sorprendió con una frase ambigua, ya que pronunció el término “mantenimiento” de una manera malintencionada y percibí que Ariel se había quedado medio confusa.

Durante algunos segundos, me pregunté si había entendido lo que realmente quiso decir con aquello.

«¿Qué quiso decir con eso?» mi novia me sacó de mis pensamientos

Me encojo de hombros y digo lo primero que se ocurre

«Yo era la que solía hacer los arreglos en casa. Ya sabes: destupir las cañerías, cambiar bombillas fundidas, arreglar fugas de agua, ya que Regina nunca tuvo la menor idea de esa cosas»

«¿Incluso separadas, todavía haces esos arreglos?» pregunta, incrédula

«No me importa continuar con esos arreglos, ya que todavía es la casa de mis hijos, y Regina y yo estamos intentando convivir pacíficamente» esclarezco rápidamente, pues tengo miedo de que esta tensión entre las dos siga, sin embargo, parece aceptar la justificación.

Después de terminar de comer, pago la cuenta y, mientras estoy entrando en el escarabajo con mi novia, pienso que la actitud de Regina, desde nuestra conversación de por la mañana, es muy extraña, y preveo que ese tal “mantenimiento” me traerá mucho problemas.

 


	7. Primera chapuza 1ª parte

 

[ **Emma** ]

De camino a la comisaría, dentro del escarabajo, noto que Ariel está mirando hacia mi cuello. Tragó en seco al recordar que Regina clavó sus uñas ahí anoche y pienso rápidamente en una excusa, antes de que el interrogatorio comience de nuevo

«Creo que tengo una alergia en el cuello, ya que desde ayer no me deja de picar, y noto la piel irritada» le digo, tocando la zona, sin mirar para ella.

«Es verdad, estaba mirando que la piel la tenías muy roja y arañada» habla «Si no me hubieses dicho que es una alergia, pensaría que habías tenido una tórrida noche de sexo con una gata salvaje en mi ausencia» dijo bromeando

Sonrío, intentado disfrazar mi malestar, pero me quedo tranquila al ver que ella no se ha dado cuenta de mi probable expresión de quien tiene escrito culpable en la cara.

Al entrar en la comisaria, veo el calendario sobre mi mesa y veo que hoy es 22 de septiembre.

Me abofeteó mentalmente al darme cuenta de que hoy hace 20 años que Regina y yo nos conocimos. Sin embargo, inmediatamente, me quedó todavía más triste al constatar que ella no hizo ninguna mención a eso desde que nos despertamos.

Ariel nota mi silencio y dice

«Mi reino por tus pensamientos, bebé…»

Suspiro, resignada, y digo mi enésima mentira del día

«Estaba pensando que justamente hoy hace 20 años que FRIENDS se estrenaba en la televisión»

«¿De verdad? Probablemente algún canal pondrá un maratón. Podríamos verlo juntas, agarraditas, echadas en tu cama, comiendo deliciosas golosinas» dice animada.

La mención que hace a mi cama aumenta en gran medida mi sentimiento de culpa, pero no puedo dejar que se dé cuenta de lo que pasó anoche en esa cama

«¡Es una gran idea!» digo por fin, sonriéndole, mientras mi novia me abraza y la atraigo más hacia mí, besándola suavemente

 

**(Algunos días después)**

**[Emma]**

Estoy de camino para la mansión, porque Regina me llamó hace poco, pidiéndome que pasase por mi antigua casa para hacer algo de mantenimiento.

Continúo con un mal presentimiento sobre esa palabra y me siento angustiada cada vez que la escucho.

Estaciono frente a la majestuosa construcción y camino hasta la puerta, toco el timbre y espero a que mi mujer venga a abrir.

Cuando la puerta se abre, veo a Regina con apenas una bata de seda negra y me pregunto si acaba de despertarse o si hay segundas intenciones en la elección de esa prenda. En ese instante, la palabra “mantenimiento” comienza a brillar  en mi cabeza como si fuese un letrero de neón.

«Hola, sheriff. Espero que estés dispuesta, pues hay mucho trabajo que hacer, ya que hace algún tiempo que no cumples con tus obligaciones» dice con un tono que me parece dudoso, aunque no lo manifiesto.

Abre despacio para que yo entre, y comienza a dictarme las tareas que tendría que hacer

«Hay un armario en el cuarto de Lilly esperando ser montado desde hace más de tres semanas, una fuga en el cuarto de baño de Henry que no consigo identificar, y, finalmente, lo más trabajoso, vas a tener que ordenar el sótano» ordena con autoridad

«¿El sótano, Regina? Debe haber tres generaciones de polvo, moho y telas de arañas en aquel cubil oscuro» digo, intentando librarme, una vez más, de esa odiosa tarea.

«Por eso mismo vivía insistiéndote para que te metieras en ello cuando estabas aquí. Y, ahora no hay escapatoria, Swan. ¡No toleraré ninguna excusa más o cara fea!» dice seria

Y, en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que no había ninguna connotación en mantenimiento, y no sé si estoy feliz o decepcionada con la realidad de los hechos.

Me quito la chaqueta y pongo cara de resignación, pero sin dejar de rezongar. Ella escucha mis quejas y me ordena que deje de hacerlo y empiece a trabajar, con su tono dictatorial.

Después de cuatro extenuantes horas trabajando como una autentica mujer de su casa, estoy sucia de polvo, cansada, sudada y con ganas de estrangular a mi mujer que, además, desde que comencé con las labores domésticas, desapareció como por arte de magia.

Percibo que ninguno de mis hijos ha llegado a casa, sin embargo, no me preocupa mucho eso, ya que el sol todavía está brillando en el cielo.

Voy en busca de Regina para decirle que ya había terminado con las tareas, y después de ir a su cuarto, a los de nuestros hijos y a la cocina, decido mirar en el despacho.

Toco en la puerta y escucho su voz ronca diciéndome que entre.

Cuando entro en la habitación, me doy de cara con una escena bastante inusitada: Regina, sentada sobre la mesa, todavía vistiendo la bata, que se le ha entreabierto, con las piernas cruzadas y con tacones altos. A su lado, veo una hielera con champán.

«¿Ya terminaste de hacer lo que te mandé?» pregunta, sin demora

«Sí, después de cuatro horas, terminé mis obligaciones y vine a avisarte de que ya me iba» digo, todavía agarrando la manivela de la puerta.

Ella sonríe de forma seductora y dice

«El mantenimiento todavía no ha sido acabado» siento escalofríos  al oír esa palabra de nuevo y, empeora cuando la veo desanudar el cinto de la bata, descruzar las pineras y mostrar su delgado cuerpo.

Coge un cubito de hielo y lo comienza a chupar, a continuación, acaricia sus pezones marrones con él, y estos quedan duros como rocas ante el toque helado.

Desciende, dejando un rastro mojado por el abdomen y, increíblemente, lleva la piedra hasta su sexo, haciendo movimientos circulares con el  hielo sobre su clítoris y ronroneando como una gata en celo.

«Sheriff, estás muy sudada, ¿no quieres refrescarte un poco después de tanto trabajar duro?» pregunta, maliciosamente, lanzándome una lasciva mirada.

En ese momento, pierdo la facultad del habla, y me limito a entre abrir los labios y salivar ante esa escena tan erótica.

Mi mujer sigue acariciando su sexo, rodeado de una fina capa de negro vello púbico, y me quedo con los ojos vidriados, loca por meter mi boca en su fruto prohibido y mancharme con sus fluidos.

Al darse cuenta de mi estado catatónico, ella desciende de la mesa, se quita la bata y camina, de forma seductora, hasta donde estoy, quedando detrás de mí.

Levanta mi cola de caballo, y sopla un aire helado en mi nuca, haciendo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizase.

Después, arrastra su húmeda lengua por mi nuca, metiendo una de sus manos bajo mi camiseta gris, que estaba pegada a mi cuerpo debido al sudor.

Comienzo a respirar con dificultad, mi pulso se acelera todavía más y, en ese momento, pierdo completamente la razón, virándome y quedando frente a ella.

La agarro por las caderas, pegándola a mi cuerpo y comienzo a mordisquear sus labios, llevándola de nuevo a la mesa.

 


	8. Primera chapuza. 2ª parte

 

[ **Emma** ]

_La agarro por las caderas, pegándola a mi cuerpo y comienzo a mordisquear sus labios, llevándola de nuevo a la mesa._

Doy un manotazo a los papeles, al teléfono y al portarretratos con la foto de nuestros hijos, que había sobre la mesa y la echo encima, separando sus piernas de forma brusca y hundiendo mi lengua allí donde hace poco estuvo el hielo.

La chupo con desespero, sintiendo cómo su sabor impregna mis papilas gustativas y ella arquea las caderas, ondulando, buscando aumentar la fricción de mis labios contra su sexo.

Clavo mis dedos en sus nalgas, levantando su pelvis, y Regina me agarra por el pelo, obligándome a quedar en aquella posición, mientras chupo vorazmente su coño.

«¡Ay, Emma…deseo correrme en tu boca y si continuas chupándome de esa manera, dejaré tu cara toda pringada!» dice con voz ronca.

Coloco sus piernas sobre mis hombros y siento los tacones de sus zapatos traspasando la tela de la camiseta que todavía llevo puesta.

Mordisqueo sus pequeños labios y tomo su clítoris entre mis dientes, haciéndola gritar y liberar su néctar de forma abundante en mi boca.

Aprovecho para recorrer todo su sexo con mi lengua, subiendo y bajando, y, ocasionalmente, metiéndola en su cavidad, tragándome sus líquidos vaginales que escurren por mi mentón.

Ella levanta su pelvis de forma frenética y su vello araña mi nariz, mientras continuo succionando su nervio hinchado hasta que cesan los movimientos de sus caderas.

Sigo dando pequeños golpes con la lengua en su clítoris y lamiendo todo el gozo expelido por su vagina, cuando oigo la voz grave de mi mujer

«Ahora fóllame en el suelo» ordena con lascivia

Me sorprende ese pedido, y querría tener fuerzas para resistir la tentación, pues, todavía no entiendo lo que está pasando entre Regina y yo, pero no consigo refrenar mis impulsos de poseerla allí, sobre la alfombra del despacho, sabiendo que una parte de mí está adorando toda esta locura.

La levanto bruscamente de la mesa, la arrastro a la alfombra y, antes de echarnos en ella, noto que me está quitando mi camiseta y el sujetador blanco que llevo.

Cuando está bajando la cremallera de mis pantalones, le cojo la mano, interrumpiendo su movimiento.

«Todavía no»

Porque tengo una necesidad imperiosa de continuar dominándola y haciendo  que Regina ansíe tenerme totalmente desnuda y pegada a su cuerpo.

La echo en la alfombra, quedando yo encima, sin embargo, mi esposa no va a permitir que yo asuma el control tan fácilmente, ya que invierte las posiciones quedando sobre mí, pero yo tampoco quiero dejar que me domine, y rodamos por el blando tejido, transformando el acto sexual en una lucha por el poder.

Después de algunos minutos de lucha, ella me vence debido al cansancio acumulado por las tareas que me obligó a hacer hasta hace poco. Agarra mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y se restriega en mi pierna, todavía cubierta con los pantalones, como si estuviese poseída por un instinto animal

«Quiero que tu “noviecita” huela en ti el olor de una hembra » añade, con un tono alucinado.

Noto que está tan excitada que los pantalones se me pegan a los muslos a causa de los líquidos vaginales que Regina expele mientras se restriega contra mí.

Cuando está cerca del clímax, afloja el agarre de mis muñecas, y consigo librarme, volviendo a quedar sobre ella.

[ **Regina** ]

Me quedo frustrada porque Emma interrumpió el inminente orgasmo que iba tener solo por estar rozándome con ella, imaginando a Ariel descubriendo mis huellas en sus pantalones y la disculpa que mi mujer estaría obligada a dar a la zorra pelirroja.

«¡Espero que hayas aprovechado el momento, porque ahora que he recuperado mis energías, voy a acabar con usted, señora alcaldesa!» mi rubia dice, autoritaria.

Se sienta sobre mi vientre, estirando el brazo y cogiendo el champan que estaba en la hielera. A continuación, abre la botella y comienza a verter el líquido sobre mí, dejando caer también un poco sobre ella.

Me excito ante la expresión de deseo en el rostro de Emma cuando ve cómo el líquido se derrama sobre mi tez morena. La sheriff comienza a lamer mis pezones y entreveo su clara intención de sorber cada gota de la bebida que moja mi piel.

Mientras ella lame mi cuerpo, yo, todavía tensa por el orgasmo interrumpido, comienzo a acariciar mi clítoris, buscando prolongar las sensaciones de placer que su lengua y sus labios me están despertando.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que me estoy tocando, la sheriff bruscamente aparta mi mano de mi sexo y dice en un tono salvaje

«¡Ya dije que quien manda soy yo!»

Me irrito ante su postura y resuelvo provocarla hasta que haga lo que quiero, porque conozco a Emma en la “cama “mejor que nadie, y sé prever sus reacciones

«¡Pégame en la cara!» pido, ya sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta

«¡No!» habla, como si tuviese el control total de la situación

«¡Elsa me pegaría!» rebato, provocativa

«Regina, ¡para con eso!» avisa, irritada

«¡Cornuda!» juego sucio

«¡Puta!» ella responde, y siento sus dedos en mis dos mejillas, los dos lados de la misma mano me golpean, haciendo que mi piel arda.

Pierde el control de sus actos, se libra de sus pantalones que todavía llevaba y de las bragas. Abre mis piernas, colocándose entre ellas, y comienza a restregarse fuertemente, de manera tan agresiva, que, además del contacto de nuestros clítoris, nuestros pelos también se enroscan, al mismo tiempo me muerde con fuerza el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo la rodeo con las piernas.

«Elsa puede hacer lo que tú quieras, pero sé muy bien que no es lo que te excita, porque como a toda buena puta, te gusta ser subyugada» gruñe, ferozmente, restregando nuestros sexos con tanta furia que siento mis ingles desollándose.

Observo por sus expresiones y por sus gemidos que está experimentando un gozo tan violento, como hace muchos años que no la veía sentir.

En ese instante, me doy cuenta de que he alcanzado mi objetivo de dejarla completamente loca con mis provocaciones.

No consigo llegar al clímax con ella, sin embargo, verla de esa forma tan entregada al deseo, ya me deja extasiada, sobre todo porque sé que dentro de poco, la sheriff me va a  hacer “pagar caro” por mi afrenta al haber traído a colación a Elsa.

Pienso que tendré algún tiempo para recobrarme de lo roces entre mis muslos, pero, Emma, aun con los espasmos de placer, se sienta sobre sus talones, colocándome con las piernas abiertas sobre las suyas.

Antes de que pueda suponer lo que va a venir, me introduce tres dedos en mi vagina, tirándome del pelo de forma agresiva y mordiendo mis labios, embistiéndome con rabia.

Grito, a causa de esa deliciosa invasión, y ella desciende mordiendo mi mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que araño su espalda de arriba abajo, arrancando jirones de piel, dejando un rastro rojizo en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Chilla, intensificando las arremetidas en mi cavidad dolorida y empapada de tensión.

Sus gemidos de dolor encienden la última chispa que faltaba y me entregó a un extraordinario éxtasis, murmurando obscenidades  en su oído y lamiendo el cartílago de su oreja, empujando sobre sus dedos que se entierran más profundamente en mi vagina.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, intentando recuperar el aliento y el juicio, bañadas en sudor y champan, oliendo el olor a sexo extendido por el aire.

Emma me acuesta suavemente sobre la alfombra y comienza a vestirse.

«¡No veo la hora del próximo mantenimiento!» digo mirándola con deseo

Mi rubia sonríe, maliciosa, subiéndose la cremallera de los pantalones y sale sin decir nada.

Al contrario de lo que pensé, no me quedo decepcionada con su actitud, ya que sé lo orgullosa que es Emma y tardaría un poco en regresar definitivamente conmigo.

Me levanto y veo en suelo, junto a los papeles que ella tiro de la mesa, la invitación para la “Fiesta de los 20 años” de nuestra clase que tendrá lugar dentro de poco.

Sonrío, perversamente, mordiendo el papel, acordándome de que la sheriff y yo solíamos tener sexo en el baño durante los bailes que tenían lugar en el colegio, y presiento que esa fiesta será una gran oportunidad para revivir esos momentos.

 


	9. Reencuentro con la clase. 1ª parte

 

[ **Regina]**

Llego con algo de retraso y percibo que la fiesta ya está bien animada. Llevo un vestido negro, con mangas azul oscuro y un pañuelo negro en mi cuello, además de mis inseparables tacones de aguja.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, donde tiene lugar la fiesta, una de las primeras cosas que veo, para mi desagrado, es a Ariel, con un vestido de asillas con estampado de flores, que le llega a las rodillas, restregándose con mi esposa, que viste pantalones negros, una blusa de asillas gris y botas de color grafito.

Es viernes, y como preveía, la “zorra pelirroja” se cogió días libres en el hotel donde trabaja para venir al baile. Y también debe tener la ilusión de que la sheriff se la tirará después de la fiesta.

Camino en dirección a Ruby y Belle, que están cerca de la mesa donde se ha dispuesto una gran cantidad de comida y bebida.

El salón fue decorado con fotos de los iconos de los 90 y la música que la banda tocará también será de esa década. Incluso, en ese mismo momento, Emma está bailando, moviendo su linda cabellera hacia delante y hacia detrás, como si estuviese tocando una guitarra imaginaria, al mismo tiempo que la canción “Come as you are” de _Nirvana_ suena en el gimnasio.

Killian y August, que también son fans del grupo, están cerca de las dos, bailando, saltando, como si estuviesen en presencia del propio Kurt Cobain, en un show 20 años atrás.

«¿Estás disfrutando de lo que estás viendo “Malvada”?» me pregunta Ruby, mientras sorbe una bebida roja

«¡No! ¡Pero la noche solo está empezando!» respondo, sirviéndome un whisky.

«Presiento que la alcaldesa está tramando algo» dice mi amiga, sonriéndome maliciosamente

«Es probable que sí y creo que tú hoy me serás muy útil» digo, enigmática

La loba me mira, con cierta desconfianza, en el momento en que veo a Daniel y Robin entrando por la puerta del gimnasio, y verlos juntos, hace que antiguos recuerdos lleguen a mi mente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Después de pasar más de una semana suspendida por culpa de aquella maldita friki y aguantar, durante ese tiempo, los sermones interminables de mi madre, Cora, necesitaba vengarme de Emma Swan._

_Así que decidí usar, en mi plan maquiavélico, a los dos atletas más idiotas que el Fairy Tale High School haya conocido: Daniel Horseman y Robert “Robin” de Locksley._

_Ellos eran los chicos más populares y siempre estuvieron detrás de mí. Sin embargo, como desde la más tierna edad tuve la convicción de que me gustaban las chicas, apenas les daba cuerda, solo porque podrían serme útiles en el futuro, y ahora lo serían._

_Me acero de forma seductora a ellos, que están, para variar, metiéndose con Archie, uno de los empollones de la escuela, tirando los libros del muchacho pelirrojo y tirándolo a él al suelo, mientras que él imploraba que lo dejaran en paz._

_«¡Veo que os gusta zurrar a los empollones!» digo, empujando a Daniel por el cuello de la chaqueta, mientras Robin corre detrás de Archie «¿Qué tal si me ayudan en una maldad de verdad contra una fracasada?» concluyo, pestañeándole_

_«¿Qué empollona? ¿Aquella rubita que te dio una lección?» pregunta, irónico_

_Me irrito ante la mención de la humillación que la infeliz me hizo pasar y rebato injuriada_

_«¿Quieres ayudarme o no?»_

_«Depende, ¿qué gano yo con eso?» pregunta, provocador_

_«Puedo hacer una buena sinvergonzonería contigo y con tu amigo. ¿Qué tal?» digo, pasando mi pie por su pantorrilla._

_El idiota sonrió alegremente, esto va a funcionar. Cuando el otro tonto regresa, les cuento mi plan, que se llevará a cabo mañana, en el recreo._

_Al día siguiente, cuando Emma estaba de camino al comedor, fue sorprendida por Robin y Daniel que la aguardaban con un mejunje de colorante, vinagre, tomarte y huevo podrido._

_Después de llevarse la lluvia de ese “coctel apestoso y rojo”, escuchó a los muchachos burlándose y diciendo_

_«¡Recuerdos de “malvada”!»_

_La rubia, incluso en ese lamentable estado, no se dio por vencida y entró toda pringada en el comedor en busca de su principal diana, también conocida como Regina Mills, llamando la atención de los otros alumnos que se reían al ver el estado asqueroso en que se encontraban sus cabellos y ropas._

_Al acercarse a la mesa, donde la morena estaba acompañada de Ruby, la oyó soltar_

_«¡Vaya, que te ha pasado, Swan! ¿Estás imitando a Carrie?» dijo riendo burlonamente_

_«Sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado y me las vas a pagar caro por esto» dijo abalanzándose sobre “malvada” que, ágilmente, salió corriendo, seguida por la enfurecida rubia._

_Cuando ya estaban en el patio, el señor Gold que vio la escena, movió negativamente la cabeza y pensó que tendría que tomar una actitud drástica y definitiva con relación a las dos, ya que, las advertencias y las suspensiones parecían no haber hecho ningún efecto._

_Ese día, Emma no consiguió alcanzar a Regina, pero, al día siguiente, tanto ella como la morena fueron sorprendidas por una imposición de Gold que cambiaría la vida de las chicas para siempre._

_En cuanto al pago a los atletas descerebrados, al abordar a Regina, pensando que tendrían sexo como retribución, sufrieron una enorme desilusión, ya que “malvada” les dijo que no les había prometido eso, que les había prometido **una buena sinvergonzonería** , y no darles nada a cambio del servicio que los idiotas hicieron era la mayor que ella podía imaginar. _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

**[Regina]**

Sonrío, acordándome de ese distante pasado, mientras los veo provocando a Archie, como si todavía fuesen adolescentes y pienso que algunas personas no son en la fase adulta muy diferentes a como fueron en el instituto.

La banda comienza a tocar “Lovefool” de _Cardigans_ y veo a Ariel subiendo y bajando, rozándose con el cuerpo de Emma, como si fuese una gran perra.

Recorre el pecho de mi esposa con su mano derecha, deteniéndose en su definido abdomen y asisto a esa patética escena de palco.

Mis celos alcanzan niveles elevados cuando, en el momento del estribillo, ella coloca su pierna derecha entre las de Emma y le canta sensualmente “Love me, Love me/ Say that you love me…” , y Emma le sonríe como si todo eso le estuviera encantando.

Decido que ya es hora de poner en práctica la operación “sacando a la zorra pelirroja del camino”.

Llamo a Ruby y le susurró al oído

«¿Quieres recuperar mi amistad?» le pregunto, mirándola

Dice que sí con la cabeza y pregunta

«¿Cuál es el plan Regina?»

Ruby, astuta como siempre, sabe que me voy a cobrar muy caro el que se haya acostado con Emma y, o acepta mis imposiciones o tendrá mi eterna enemistad.

Sacó un frasco del bolso y se lo dio, diciéndole

«Echa un poco de esto en la bebida de Ariel»

Me mira asustada y pregunta

«Pero, ¿esto le hará daño?»

«Aunque tenga ganas de matarla, esto solo hará que se sienta más borracha de lo que pretende estar esta noche» esclarezco, dedicándole mi perversa sonrisa de lado.

Cuando la música acaba, menos mal, Ariel viene hacia la mesa y dejo a Ruby preparada para que siga con el plan, mientras yo voy al encuentro de Emma, después de haber intercambiado cumplidos frívolos con la zorra pelirroja.

Al llegar cerca de la rubia que, por primera vez en toda la noche, está sola, le ordenó en tono autoritario

«Encuéntrame en tres minutos en el baño»

Me doy cuenta de que con la mirada busca a su novia, sin embargo, cuando ya estoy en la puerta del baño, mi sheriff obedece la orden y viene tras de mí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, dejando ver su nerviosismo.

Entra en baño, y sin decir nada, la agarro por el brazo y la empujo hacia dentro de uno de las cabinas, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

«¡Swan, me vas a pagar muy caro por haber dejado que tu “noviecita” se restregase en lo que es mío, de forma tan descarada  y haciendo que yo lo viera todo!» digo, con voz ronca y presionándola contra la pared, besándola y metiendo la mano dentro de su pantalón.

Ella gime, deslizando su lengua en la mía, mientras yo humedezco mis dedos en su humedad, restregándolos en su clítoris duro y palpitante.

«Regina, al..guien puede en…trar» suspira, excitada

«Pero no te preocupes, no sería Ariel, he dejado a alguien cuidado de ella» enfatizo, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina.

La rubia me aferra a mis cabellos y comienza a moverse contra mi mano, permitiendo que yo la penetre más profundamente.

En ese momento, dos mujeres entran en el baño y comienzan a parlotear sobre el baile

«Amiga, ¡esta fiesta está tan buena! Es agradable volver a ver a los viejos conocidos y notar que, algunos están super acabados» dice malvadamente «Mi autoestima subió horrores al ver que estoy mucho mejor que la mayoría» prosigue venenosa

Beso a Emma de nuevo para ahogar el sonido de sus gemidos, pues no quiero ser interrumpida ahora, mientras la sigo penetrando y masajeando su nervio hinchado con la palma de mi mano.

Entro y salgo de dentro de mi sheriff, al mismo tiempo que oigo a las dos mujeres saliendo entre risas.

Cuando está a punto de correrse, sacó el dedo totalmente de su sexo, lo chupo, emitiendo un

«Hummm…¡qué delicia!» y antes de salir de la cabina, digo «¡Ya me vengué, Swan! Ahora puedes volver con tu “noviecita”» sonriendo malvadamente, dejándola desorientada y confusa, además de frustrada por mi actitud.

Al volver al salón, me encuentro una linda escena: Ariel bailando animadamente, agarrando su bebida “bautizada”, y preveo que esta fiesta todavía guarda muchas alegrías.

 


	10. Reencuentro con la clase. Ultima parte

 

**FLASHBACK**

**(Yellowstone-hace 20 años)**

_«Dije que teníamos que haber ido por el otro lado» hablaba la rubia exasperada_

_«Hace una hora no estabas tan segura del camino que debíamos seguir» rebatió la morena «Si realmente estuvieses segura, podríamos haber ido en aquella dirección» concluyó cubriendo su rostro con la mano derecha para atenuar la incidencia del sol en su piel. Ya que, a diferencia de su compañera de excursión, no llevaba una gorra que la protegiese de los rayos solares._

_El director de la escuela, el Señor Gold, decidió juntarlas durante aquella excursión de la clase a Yellowstone, con la intención de unirlas y acabar con las desavenencias entre las dos muchachas._

_Sin embargo, las adolescentes ya habían comenzado el paseo con el pie izquierdo al llegar a una bifurcación y discutir sobre qué camino tomar. Regina acabó venciendo una disputa a “cara o cruz” y Emma tuvo que resignarse a seguirla por el camino de la izquierda._

_«Pues ahora que tengo la certeza, voy a dar la vuelta y tomar el camino correcto» anunció la rubia, parando la caminata._

_«¡Yo no voy! No sabemos dónde estamos y es probable que si damos la vuelta, nos perdamos aún más» habló la morena, golpeando el suelo con el pie y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

_«Entonces, ¡quédate aquí! ¡Solo no deseo que un oso te devore, porque el pobre animal lo puede pasar mal al comerse algo tan indigesto e intragable como tú!» dijo, irónica, y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario._

_«Yo, en cambio, deseo que te encuentres con un lobo que no sea melindroso y le guste comer porquerías» replicó, de forma hiriente, dándole la espalda a la compañera, que seguía caminando hacia el sitio en donde el caminó se bifurcaba._

_Después de algunos minutos caminando, y de quedarse sola, Regina comenzó a oír un ruido extraño viniendo de detrás de un matorral, lo que le hizo apurar el paso, ya que pensó que podría ser el oso que la “cuatro ojos” mencionó antes de salir andando en la otra dirección._

_Con el deseo de huir de una muerte violenta en las garras de un “asalta colmenas” nada amistoso, no se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña bajada delante de ella, y cayó en un agujero, doblándose el tobillo._

_Entró en desespero, pues ahora sus posibilidades de supervivencia se habían disminuido considerablemente, ya que no podía ni correr._

_Estaba empezando a llorar cuando escuchó las pisadas de un animal grande y pesado acercándose al hoyo._

_Miro hacia los lados, buscado algo con lo que pudiese defenderse, pero solo encontró piedras. Agarró la única que pudo alcanzar, aunque no era muy grande._

_Cuando miró hacia la dirección de donde venía el ruido, vio una enorme cornamenta perteneciente a un alce de cara larga que apareció sobre el agujero. Olisqueó y continuó su camino, ignorándola completamente._

_Ella respiró aliviada, y evaluó el daño de su tobillo que, en esa ocasión, había sido una falsa alarma, pero seguía vulnerable al ataque de cualquier fiera salvaje que habitase en el parque y pudiera aparecer por ahí._

_Llevada por esos pensamientos, decidió rezar, pidiendo ayuda, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, ya que la religión no era su fuerte._

_Entretenida con los rezos, vio a una conocida rubia saliendo de detrás de un arbusto con las manos en los bolsillos traseros y sonriendo alegremente, como una idiota._

_«¿Pretendías matar a un oso con esa piedra minúscula?» preguntó, guasona._

_«Quizás no sirva contra él, ¡pero ahora puede ser muy útil!» respondió, tirando la piedra a la compañera y echando pestes del dios que oyó sus oraciones y mandó a aquella maldita empollona en su ayuda._

_Emma esquivó la piedra y continuó riendo, mientras descendía por el agujero  y se acercaba a la morena enfurecida._

_«Déjame ver ese tobillo» pidió, agachándose y cogiendo el pie de Regina, que gimió de dolor_

_«¿Por qué volviste, Doctora Swan?» cuestionó ironizando_

_«En realidad, nunca me fui. Pensé que era más divertido quedarme detrás de un arbusto viendo cómo intentabas apañártelas sola» dijo eso poniendo una pomada analgésica, que traía en su mochila, en el tobillo de la compañera._

_«¿Qué es eso que estás poniendo en mi pie?» preguntó desconfiada_

_«Una pomada para aliviar un poco el dolor que debes estar sintiendo, ya que todavía tenemos que encontrar ayuda o al resto del grupo» explicó, mientras improvisaba un vendaje  hecho con una pedazo de una camisa que rasgó para esa finalidad._

_Al ver tanto cuidado por parte de Emma, Regina se quedó atónita y preguntó_

_«¿Por qué toda esta preocupación por mi bienestar?»_

_La rubia rio ante la pregunta mal agradecida de la morena, pero respondió_

_«Cuando supe que serías mi compañera en esta excursión, obviamente me enfadé con Gold, así como también tú debiste hacerlo, ya que “nuestra relación” desde el comienzo fue muy difícil. El día que recibí la noticia, llegué a casa refunfuñando y quejándome, sin embargo mi abuela salió en tu defensa, diciéndome que eras una buena chica, que varias veces la habías ayudado cargando las bolsas del supermercado y que acostumbrabas a visitarla, haciéndole compañía cuando vivía sola. Y que, en retribución, te enseñaba a cocinar. La abuela mencionó que algo te pasó para que te volvieras tan rebelde, aunque no entró en detalles»_

_Regina sonrió, acordándose de las tardes que pasaba con Eva Swan. Y agradeció silenciosamente que le hubiera guardado su secreto, no revelándoselo a la nieta._

_La morena continuó en silencio, viendo a la rubia terminar el vendaje y calzarla._

_Emma se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Regina para que se apoyara, levantándose también._

_Continuaron caminando calladas y Mills usó la rama, que Emma había roto, a modo de bastón, facilitando su andar._

_«Gracias. No solo por haberte quedado cerca de mí, sino también por haberte ocupado de mi pie» dijo, en tono agradecido_

_Swan rio y habló_

_«¿Ves? No duele nada ser amable conmigo»_

_«De la misma forma que juzgaste mi carácter de manera equivocada, hice lo mismo contigo» explicó sincera «Perdóname por haber sido tan cruel contigo el día en que nos conocimos» añadió, sonriéndole_

_«Perdóname también por haber actuado como una salvaje tirándote del pelo y humillándote delante de los otros alumnos» dijo en tono conciliatorio_

_«¿No estarás tramando algún tipo de venganza por lo de la emulación de Carrie, no?» preguntó, desconfiada._

_«No. Y si prometes que ya no te vas a meter conmigo, podemos hacer las paces y actuar como personas civilizadas a partir de ahora» dijo extendiendo la mano._

_Regina miró el gesto por algunos segundos y aceptó la oferta de paz, entrelazando sus dedos a los de Emma, que aprovechó para atraer a la morena a un abrazo._

_Mills, en un primer momento, se quedó tensa ante la actitud de su compañera, pero acabó cediendo al impulso de apretar el fuerte cuerpo de Swan contra el suyo, ya que hacía algún tiempo que no sabía lo que era sentir el abrazo de otra persona._

_«¿Estás escuchando?» preguntó, separándose un poco, pero dejando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Regina_

_«¿El qué?» preguntó, admirando el hoyuelo en el mentón de Emma, y dándose cuenta del aire intelectual que tenía Emma usando gafas, cosa que la hacía atractiva._

_«Mi canción preferida de Lenny Kravitz “It ain’t over ‘til it’s over”» dijo, animada «Indicio de que debe haber alguna persona o familia haciendo un pic nic por aquí cerca» concluyó sonriente._

_«¡Venga! ¿A qué estamos esperando para seguir el sonido antes de que la canción acabe?» preguntó exultante_

_«Hice una promesa, en medio del desespero, me imaginé que si anochecía y todavía estábamos perdidas, seríamos comida fácil para osos o lobos, así que decidí prometer algo inusitado si salíamos de esta, pero que pudiera realizarse» explicó mirando a la morena_

_«¿Qué prometiste?» preguntó curiosa_

_«¡Esto!» respondió, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola_

_Regina, tomada de sorpresa, no ofreció ninguna resistencia, por el contrario, alzó las manos y agarró a Emma por el cuello, prologando el contacto de sus bocas, ya que estaba adorando sentir los suaves labios de Swan sobre los suyos._

_Cuando la rubia interrumpió el beso y mandó a la morena subir a sus espaldas, llevándola a caballito, hacia la dirección en que venía el sonido, Mills sonrió satisfecha porque finalmente serían rescatadas, pero también porque se quedó maravillada ante la actitud impetuosa, pero al mismo tiempo deliciosa de la nieta de Eva Swan._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**[Regina]**

Estoy en medio del salón, divirtiéndome con Daniel y Robin, bailando con los dos a la vez, subiendo y bajando sensualmente con la mano apoyada en el pecho de Daniel, que está delante de mí.

Cuando me doy la vuelta hacia Robin, lo agarro por la corbata, atrayéndolo y sonriéndole maliciosamente, sintiendo sus manos bajando por mi espalda.

En ese momento, veo que Emma nos vigila, mientras se ocupa de su novia, que está sentada en una de las mesas, pasándolo mal, probablemente a causa de la sustancia que le pedí a la loba que añadiera en la bebida de la “zorra pelirroja”

Observo que mi sheriff llama a Ruby y ambas salen arrastrando a Ariel fuera del gimnasio.

Me quedo molesta, ya que imagino que Emma se va a ir y pasará la noche cuidando de su maldita novia, haciendo que mis planes se vengan abajo.

Sin embargo, ella regresa y viene hacia donde  estamos

«Este baile está muy animado, pero para que sea mejor, ¿puedo participar?» pregunta, mientras  coge a Daniel por el cuello de la camisa y él, adorando eso, acepta rápidamente la invitación coercitiva.

Entiendo su actitud como una provocación y me agarró a Robin.

La canción que suena en ese momento es “No ordinary Love” de Sade, y Emma, cada cierto momento, tropieza conmigo, mirándome con expresión de censura y aprovecho para restregarme todavía más contra él, que coloca sus manos en mi trasero, palpándolo, mientras seguimos el ritmo sensual de la melodía.

Sin espéralo, ella suelta a Daniel, y tira de mí, librándome de las manos escurridizas y osadas de Robin, que lo intenta impedir, desistiendo cuando Emma lo mira furiosa, mostrándole su lado de “macho alfa”

«¿Crees que este es un comportamiento digno de la mayor autoridad de la ciudad, cual mesalina?» pregunta, posesiva, arrastrándome fuera del salón

«La sheriff de la ciudad tiene dos mujeres, ¿qué tienes que decir a eso?» rebato, desafiante, intentando librarme de ella

«¡Creo que ya bebiste demasiado!» responde, aplastándome contra la pared y mirando mi boca

«Disculpa, “amor”, pero hoy no habrá mantenimiento» digo, percibiendo el deseo ardiente en sus ojos

«¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en delegar ese cometido a uno de aquellos idiotas?» habla, señalando a Robin y Daniel que ahora conversan con otras ex compañeras nuestras

«¿Quién sabe?» replico, venenosa, arqueando una ceja.

Emma me mira encolerizada y cuando me doy cuenta, sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos y su lengua capturado la mía, en un beso voraz, posesivo y salvaje.

Es ese momento la banda comienza a tocar los primeros acordes de “It ain’t over ‘til it’s over”.

Nuestros labios se separan y emocionada por los recuerdos que esa canción me traen, digo

«¡Nuestra canción!» con los ojos humedecidos, susurrando junto a su boca

«¿Qué tal si actuamos como dos personas civilizadas?» pregunta, claramente haciendo mención al día en que nos besamos por primera vez, en aquel bosque de Yellowstone «¿Quieres bailar conmigo?» añade en tono dulce

Sonrió en respuesta y dejo que me conduzca de vuelta a la pista donde algunas pocas parejas bailan abrazadas.

Hacemos lo mismo que ellas, y mientras la agarró por el cuello, ella coloca los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y bailamos con las cabezas pegadas escuchando la letra de esa romántica y linda canción.

En un momento dado, ella se separa un poco y aún con la escasa luz del sitio, identifico una expresión tierna en su mirada.

«¡Te amo!» declara, sorprendiéndome «Por más que esté intentando luchar contra ello, porque me heriste profundamente, posiblemente nunca dejaré de amarte» afirma, con voz entre cortada.

«Y por más que haya actuado como una idiota, porque hoy me doy cuenta de ello, tampoco te dejaré de amar» le aseguro emocionada «Y voy a esperar hasta que puedas perdonarme y volvamos a estar juntas» digo, llena de esperanza.

«Regina, no sé si un día pueda perdonarte completamente hasta el punto de volver a ser una pareja» dice

Coloco un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar, y digo

«Hace veinte años, cuando peleábamos como perro y gato, ni nosotras ni nadie apostaba que acabaríamos casándonos y teniendo dos hermosos hijos. Y aun así, esa es nuestra historia» enfatizo, de forma categórica.

Ella sonríe y continuamos bailando hasta que la música acaba.

«¿Ruby llevó a Ariel a casa?» preguntó, al final

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Ya que no estás bajo vigilancia, voy a secuestrarte y llevarte al “Mirador de los enamoradas” porque quiero enseñarte una cosa» digo, divertida, citando el lugar donde acostumbrábamos a ir al principio de nuestro noviazgo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos sentamos en un banco que queda debajo de “nuestro” árbol. Nos referimos a él así, porque Emma talló en el tronco, usando una navaja, las iniciales “E&R” dentro de un corazón, hace muchos años.

«¿Qué querías enseñarme?» pregunta, curiosa

«¡Esto!» respondo, señalando para el este, hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras miramos en esa dirección, viendo las primeras señales del amanecer en Storybrooke.

 

 


	11. El día del árbol

 

**FLASHBACK**

**(Casa de Eva Swan-hace 20 años)**

_«Emma, no, tu abuela pude volver en cualquier momento» dijo la morena, miedosa, mientras la rubia, torpemente, intentaba desabrocharle la camisa_

_«No te preocupes, tontita. Es la noche del jueves, fue con sus amigas al bingo» explicó Swan, aun perdiendo la batalla con los botones. «¡Qué cosa más difícil de abrir! ¿Te los pusiste con pegamento?» reclamó, exasperada_

_Regina sonrió ante la expresión confusa de su novia y ante la cara malhumorada que ponía en aquel momento._

_«No, son así, siempre dan trabajo en estos momentos» exclamó, esbozando una expresión de arrepentimiento_

_Emma interrumpió el gesto y la miró con duda_

_«¿Cómo? ¿Ya hiciste esto antes?» preguntó desconfiada_

_«Olvida lo que he dicho, amor» pidió Mills, con voz dulce, distribuyendo besos por el cuello de la rubia._

_Aun jadeando de deseo, Swan apartó su cuello para evitar las caricias de su amada, y continuó interrogándola_

_«¡No voy a olvidar nada, Regina! ¿Te has acostado con alguien antes?» preguntó, llena de celos, agarrándola por las muñecas_

_La morena se quedó tensa, intentando soltarse del agarre de la rubia, que la tiró en la cama, echándose sobre ella, poniendo los brazos de su novia por encima de la cabeza_

_«¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?» preguntó, mirando a Emma_

_«¡Quiero! ¿Quién fue?» indagó, en los ojos un brillo de furia_

_«No vale la pena mencionar el nombre, no la conoces. Ella es de Portland» esclareció, rehuyendo la mirada color esmeralda de la otra._

_«¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntas? ¿Todavía te gusta? ¿Todavía la ves?» la inseguridad dominó a la rubia, que acabó “ametrallando” a su novia con varias preguntas al mismo tiempo._

_Regina suspiró, ante tantas preguntas. Consiguió soltarse del agarre de Swan y se sentó en la cama de su abuela. Emma quedó frente a ella, esperando sus respuestas con aparente ansiedad._

_«Estuvimos juntas casi un año. Ya no me gusta como antes y puede que la haya visto un par de veces últimamente. Pero lo que pasó entre nosotras ya es pasado y nuestras vidas son muy distintas hoy en día» respondió de una vez, intentando cerrar de una vez aquel incómodo asunto._

_«¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que ya habías estado con otra persona?» preguntó, molesta_

_«Nunca se dio la oportunidad para tocar ese tema. Y yo, realmente, encontraba innecesario que habláramos de algo que acabó hace tanto tiempo» dijo, percibiendo que Emma estaba con los ojos bajos, todavía resentida._

_La morena levantó el mentón de su rubia, le quitó las gafas, colocándolas sobre la mesilla de noche, y aseguró de forma enfática_

_«Bebé, no tienes que sentirte insegura en relación a mi pasado. Nunca hubo nadie, hasta hoy, a quien haya amado más que a ti» la besó enseguida, tiernamente, volviendo a encender la pasión en su novia, que pasó a devorar los labios de la morena en un beso hambriento y apasionado._

_Emma, todavía movida por los celos y la inseguridad, y con miedo de que su abuela regresase antes de lo previsto y las sorprendiese en la cama, abrió los botones de la blusa de Regina con dedos trémulos, arrancando algunos por el camino._

_Se echó sobre el cuerpo de la morena, levantándole la falda, mientras Mills la ayudó a librarse de sus propias prendas, dejando a la rubia solo en braguitas y sujetador._

_«Calma, amor…» Regina habló, guiando las manos de Swan por su cuerpo, enseñándole las zonas en las que le gustaba ser tocada._

_Emma capturó la lengua de la morena con la suya, recorriendo, todavía de forma imprecisa, las partes recién descubiertas del cuerpo de su amada, mientras se rozaba entre sus piernas._

_Se quedaron desnudas sobre la cama de Eva Swan, descubriéndose y amándose por primera vez. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas y excitantes para la impetuosa Emma, y Regina, a pesar de la inexperiencia de su novia, jadeaba de deseo en cada caricia más íntima y beso más osado que la rubia depositaba en su piel y en sus labios._

_Swan, encima, comenzó a gozar, rozando su sexo con el de la morena, y Mills, aun sin alcanzar el clímax, decidió fingir el orgasmo, para dejarla más confiada, ya que era la primera vez de la rubia._

_Tampoco quería que Swan se sintiese todavía más amenazada por su ex de Portland, que, en realidad, estaba más cerca de lo que Swan imaginaba: allí mismo, en Storybrooke._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

«Sheriff, ¡sácame de aquí!» Milah pidió, despertando a la rubia que cabeceaba, debido a la noche de insomnio que pasó a causa del baile de reencuentro.

Emma tuvo que interrumpir su momento romántico con la esposa para atender una llamada del Rabbit Hole. Algunos usuales denunciaron la conducta inadecuada de la prostituta más famosa de la cuidad, que había bebido de más y estaba haciendo un striptease en el bar, además de haber roto una mesa y varias jarras de cerveza, mientras realizaba su espectáculo.

Como Graham estaba de permiso, ella misma tuvo que atender la urgencia, ir al bar, detener a Milah y conducirla a la celda de la comisaria. Por eso llevaba sin dormir más de 24 horas.

«¡Cállate, Milah! Estabas haciendo alboroto en el Rabbit Hole y te quedarás detenida hasta que aprendas a comportarte» dice la rubia, exasperada

«Aquellas personas solo me denunciaron por mi profesión, ya que no estaba haciendo nada, incluso a muchos les estaba gustando mi número» exclamó, resoplando de rabia y golpeando los barrotes de la celda

«Tu “número” como tú dices al show que estabas montando, me ha costado la mañana de sueño. Así que, quédate calladita para que al menos pueda echar una cabezadita» gruñe, malhumorada

«Xeriff, ¡incluso duermes cuando estás despierta!» pincha, llamando la atención de la rubia, que eleva rápidamente su mirada hacia su dirección

«¿Qué estás insinuando?» pregunta, frunciendo el ceño

«¡Estoy hablando de una cama que abandonaste y que no quedó fría ni siquiera una noche!» afirmó venenosa

Emma se levanta, se acerca a ella, e inesperadamente tiró de la blusa de la prostituta.

«¡No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos, Milah! Si tienes algo que decime, dilo ya» ordena, llena de rabia

«Quizás te lo diga, si me sueltas» dice, de forma libidinosa, librándose del agarre de la sheriff

La rubia la mira con una sonrisa irónica  en su rostro

«Tengo otra propuesta para ti: dices lo que sabes, y no te dejo presa por más tiempo de lo que tu infracción exige. Ya que imagino que no querrás pasar un mes en esta celda, corriendo el riesgo de perder varios clientes a favor de la competencia»

Milah reflexiona por unos segundos y decide adoptar un tono conciliador

«Calma, sheriff, ya que insistes, te lo voy a decir» afirma, recelosa «Es lo siguiente:  ayer por la noche, ante de mi striptease en la mesa del bar, cierta ingeniera rubia me pagó una copa para que le hiciese compañía, porque se sentía sola, ya que su amante, la dignísima alcaldesa, había ido a un baile y no podía dormir en la mansión, como hace casi todas las noches, desde que saliste de la casa» hace una pequeña pausa, notando como Emma se quedaba cada vez más enfadada «Llegó a darme un cúmulo de detalles sobre la intimidad de las dos, pero imagino que la sheriff no querrá saber esa parte» finaliza, cínica

Apenas la prostituta termina de hablar, Emma le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Milah grita

«Eh, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Sácame de aquí!» agarrada a los barrotes de la celda

La sheriff, ya en la puerta, se da la vuelta

«No puedo dejar la comisaria sola, así que sé buena y cuídala por mí» dice, sarcástica, y sale

Mientras Emma está pensando en esa otra posible traición de su mujer, tramando una forma de vengarse de Regina, llama a Graham y le pide que se quede en el apartamento.

La sheriff, todavía herida, no desconfía de que toda esa historia no pasa de una mentira de Elsa Frozen, que, despechada, porque la morena no la busca desde que Emma las encontró juntas, decidió pagar a la prostituta para que armase un escándalo y la apresaran, ya que de esa forma, Milah podría acercarse a ella sin levantar sospecha para sembrar la desconfianza en la mente atormentada de a rubia.

[ **Regina** ]

Me despierto con el ruido ensordecedor de una motosierra muy cerca, como si estuviese siendo usada en el jardín de mi propia casa.

Maldiciendo al que me despierta de esa manera, después de una noche de fiesta, cojo la bata gris, me la pongo, cubriendo mi camisón negro, y voy hasta la ventana para ver lo que está pasando.

Cuando corro la cortina y la luz del día me alcanza, dejándome momentáneamente ciega, tapo mis ojos con una mano y, finalmente, identifico a mi “adorable” esposa, destruyendo mi amado árbol.

Salgo del cuarto corriendo y bajo los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos, saliendo de casa, como si estuviese huyendo del mismo demonio.

«EMMA, ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?» grito, airada, acercándome a ella

«¡Buenos días, amor! Pienso que estoy haciendo el mantenimiento de tu amado manzano» dice, esbozando una sonrisa cínica, todavía cortando una de las ramas con la herramienta.

«¡Deja eso, Swan!» rujo, mandona, con el dedo en ristre, apuntándola y, probablemente, con la vena del cuello hinchada.

«¿O qué, señora alcaldesa? ¿Vas a mandar que me detengan?» pregunta, arqueando la ceja de forma guasona, apagando el equipo y dejándolo en el suelo

No entiendo su actitud agresiva, principalmente después de los momentos que compartimos durante y después del baile. Así que, decido preguntarle, ignorando su provocación

«¿Qué diablos te pasa?»

En vez de responderme, me mira con una furia que no comprendo y, sin esperarlo, me levanta en brazos y camina hacia la casa.

Sube las escaleras como una exhalacion, abre la puerta de nuestro cuarto con una patada, y me tira en la cama que compartió conmigo tantos años. Yo me quedo atónita y con miedo de preguntarle cualquier cosa,  ya que nunca la vi con una expresión tan salvaje en el rostro.

Se libra de sus ropas y de las mías, rasgando algunas prendas, y se echa sobre mí, apretando mis labios con los suyos.

Su lengua lame la mía y yo desciendo mis manos por su espalda, ardiendo de deseo, sintiendo nuestros duros pezones tocándose.

Nuestras piernas se enredan y su boca captura uno de mis pezones, succionándolo con ardor, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos trazan la curva del otro pecho, y una de sus manos va en dirección a mi entre pierna, y encuentra mi sexo latiendo de tensión.

La agarro por el pelo cuando comienza a jugar con mi clítoris hinchado, rozando su intimidad mojada en mi muslo derecho, impregnando mi piel con su olor y marcando su territorio.

«Solo yo te puedo follar en esta cama…» gruñe, agarrándome por las muñecas y mirándome profundamente, tocando mis labios con los suyos.

Antes de poder decir algo, me vuelve a besar, separando mis piernas con las suyas de forma abrupta, pegando nuestras vaginas, moviéndose frenéticamente encima de mí.

Suelto gemidos y suspiros que son sofocados por sus besos sedientos, intento soltarme de su agarre para poder abrazarla

«Nadie conoce…tu cuerpo…como yo» afirma, anhelante, empujando locamente entre mis piernas, arqueando su tronco y separando nuestros pechos.

No sé a qué se debe tanta posesividad, pero no puedo negar su afirmación. La intimidad que disfrutamos en la cama durante 20 años es tan sublime que, incluso cuando la estaba engañando, acababa pensando en ella, en sus besos y sus caricias, para poder alcanzar un orgasmo.

«Sí…mi amor…nunca nadie me dio tanto placer…como tú» enfatizo, jadeante.

Su respiración se hace más pesada y comienza a gemir encendida, cayendo sobre mí, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, entregándose a un intenso orgasmo, mientras siento su cuerpo vibrar encima del mío.

Suelta mis muñecas y aprovecho para acariciar sus suaves rizos. Ella respira con dificultad en mi cuello y su cabeza está perlada de sudor.

«¡Necesito sentirte toda mía!» resalta, con voz ronca y, sin más dilación, se yergue, colocándome a cuatro patas.

Separa mis nalgas, pasando la lengua por la abertura de mi ano, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos juegan con mi nervio hinchado y palpitante de deseo.

Su otra mano me retiene, mientras ella sigue lamiendo y chupando aquella región, arañando levemente el lateral de mis caderas, enloqueciéndome de pasión por su atrevimiento.

Diferentemente a la primera vez en que me hizo sexo anal, Emma se está esforzando en dejarme bastante lubricada, posiblemente porque me va a poseer por detrás y confieso que estoy ansiosa por sentirla penetrándome doblemente de nuevo.

Me doy cuenta de que sale un momento, pero regresa enseguida, y siento el plástico del dildo en la hendidura de mi trasero, mientras distribuye besos por toda mi espalda.

Su mano  recorre  el camino desde mi sexo hasta mi ano y siento que me está lubricando con mis fluidos vaginales y con la crema que debe haber cogido del baño.

Da leves tirones de mi pelo y comienza a entrar lentamente por detrás, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos separan mis labios mayores.

Gimo, una mezcla de dolor y placer, y ella lame mi nuca, haciendo más profunda la penetración anal e introduciendo dos dedos en mi vagina.

Desliza sus labios hasta mi oreja, mordiéndola  levemente, embistiéndome con ganas, arrancándome gritos de éxtasis.

Aún dentro de mí, me empuja suavemente contra el blando colchón, levanta mi pierna izquierda, haciendo que forme un 4 y coloca las manos a un  lado de mi torso, quedando medio inclinada sobre mí, sintiendo sus pechos en mi espalda, cuando mueve sus caderas.

Vuelve a mordisquear mi oreja, chupando el lóbulo una y otra vez. Giro mi cabeza para poder verla y ella agarra mi mandíbula, entrando y saliendo incontables veces, en un ritmo terriblemente sabroso, presionándome contra el colchón.

Las uñas de mi mano izquierda están clavadas en el blando tejido de seda. La otra desciende hacia mi entrepierna y comienzo a estimular mi clítoris, mientras Emma aumenta el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Mi cuerpo se tensa bajo el suyo y ligeros espasmos recorren mis terminaciones nerviosas. Abro y cierro los ojos, sintiendo cómo se aproxima el orgasmo, ver su expresión mientras me folla me excita mucho.

Un torrente de placer me envuelve tan fuerte que no consigo delimitar su principio ni su fin. Parece que una gran ola me arrastra en una espiral de gozo y, cuando me doy cuenta, estoy con el rostro encajado en su pecho bañado de sudor, intentando recuperar el raciocinio y normalizar la respiración.

«¿Ahora puedo saber el motivo de todo esto?» pregunto, sonriente y todavía jadeante «No es que me esté quejando, pero me gustaría saber, por ejemplo, qué te hizo mi árbol» concluyo escuchando su risa

«Tu manzano solo fue un medio para llegar a ti» explica, enigmática, apartando unos húmedos cabellos de mi rostro

«¿Y qué te he hecho esta vez?» pregunto, sorprendida, levantando mi cabeza para mirarla

«¿Te acuerdas de que esta mañana recibí una llamada?» hago un gesto positivo con la cabeza «Bien, pues fui llamada para que fuera a arrestar a cierta persona, por alteración del orden público, y ella acabó contándome sobre tus encuentros nocturnos con Elsa aquí, en la casa» concluye, enfadada

Me quedo pasmada y rebato

«Sé que mi palabra no vale mucho, pero juro por nuestros hijos, que son dos de las personas que más amo en la vida, que no me encuentro con Elsa desde que nos encontraste en el motel»

Emma se queda pensativa, parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo para creer en lo que le decía. Sin embargo, antes de que hablase, le pregunto

«¿Quién te dijo eso?»

«Milah» responde, después de unos segundos de silencio

Sorprendida ante esa información, tomo valor y afirmo

«Hay algo sobre ella que debería haberte contado hace tiempo»

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar mi relato, el teléfono de Emma suena. Veo el nombre de Ariel en la pantalla y ella me hace un gesto para que espere, mientras atiende.

Cuando cuelga, vuelve a mi lado.

«Regina, ¿podemos continuar con esta conversación después?» pregunta, mientras se está vistiendo «Ariel se ha sentido mal y está hospitalizada» esclarece y, en ese momento, me muerdo el labio para no reír, imaginando que la “zorra pelirroja” está en el hospital a causa de la “travesura” que llevé a cabo con ayuda de Ruby.

Nada más ella salir, después de decirle que nuestra conversación podría quedar para más tarde, me quedo preguntándome hasta cuándo voy a soportar compartir mi esposa con Ariel, dándome cuenta de que, una vez más, estoy sola en la cama, mirando para el lado izquierdo del lecho, vacío, y acariciando la colcha donde, hace unos instantes, su cuerpo fatigado reposaba sobre el mío.

 

 


	12. Revelaciones y definiciones

 

**[Regina]**

Después de que Emma se fuese a cuidar de Ariel al hospital decido ir a la comisaría a tener una charla con Milah.

Cuando entro, veo a Graham con los pies cruzados encima de la mesa, jugando a encestar bolas de papel en la papelera.

«¡Discúlpeme por interrumpir su trabajo!» dio irónica

Él se asusta y se levanta, intentando recomponerse

«Perdón, señora Alcaldesa, pero hoy era mi día libre» responde en tono de disculpa «Pero la sheriff me llamó temprano, con prisa, para que me quedara al mando, mientras que ella atendía una diligencia» prosigue, todavía medio avergonzado, colocando en orden los papeles que están sobre la mesa.

Yo pongo mi mano en mis labios, intentado disimular la sonrisa maliciosa, pensando en la “diligencia” que Emma fue atender antes.

«Debe estar muy cansado, coja este dinero y descanse una hora en Granny’s. Y no se preocupe, yo cuido de todo aquí» enfatizo, dándole veinte dólares.

En un primer momento, Graham vacila en aceptar, posiblemente como miedo de que fuera una falta de compromiso con respecto a su trabajo. Sin embargo, insisto, diciéndole que quiero quedarme sola en la comisaria para darle una sorpresa a mi esposa y que en un futuro recordaré esto como un favor de su parte.

Por fin, él acepta mis argumentos y sale, dejándome sola con mi ex novia.

Me aproximo a la celda y la veo echada en el catre, durmiendo. Al verla en esa situación, me compadezco, acordándome de su triste vida. Pero, en ese momento, estoy muy enfadada por la forma en cómo “envenenó” a Emma contra mí, y golpeo en los barrotes de la celda con la porra que estaba en la mesa de mi mujer.

«¡Despierta, Milah! Quiero que me expliques por qué después de tantos años decides entrometerte en mi vida» bramo, irritada

Ella salta de la cama, desorientada y asustada, pero rápidamente se recompone.

«¡Mira tú! He tenido que hacerme detener para recibir una visita tuya» subraya, cínica, apoyando los brazos en los barrotes.

«Milah, ¡ahórrame tus ironías! Y además, fuiste tú la que decidiste, hace más de 20 años, apartarte de mí» rebato, mordaz.

«¡Sabes muy bien que no teníamos oportunidad de continuar juntas! Tú eras la princesa y yo la plebeya, y no estábamos viviendo una cuento de hadas» dice, ácida

«¡Da igual! No he venido para charlar contigo sobre el pasado» afirmo, categóricamente

«Claro, ese ya no te interesa, porque además en el presente nuestras realidades no han cambiado mucho» prosigue, con un tono herido «Tú eres la señora Alcaldesa y yo soy la prostituta de la ciudad» concluye, sarcástica

«¡Está bien! Ya que quieres hablar sobre eso, vamos a empezar por el hecho de haber escogido continuar siendo prostituta, incluso cuando yo me ofrecí a darte abrigo para que pudieses salir de esa vida» exclamo, enfadada

«Venga, Regina, ¡eras prácticamente una niña! Tu idea era llevarme a vivir al sótano de la casa de tus padres. Una opción muy romántica, pero pasarían años para que te formases, consiguieras un empleo y, entonces, yo ya me habría convertido en la Niña Medeiros o Cora me habría descubierto, echado de la casa, y a partir de ese momento, hubiera tenido el mismo destino que acabé teniendo, ya que nadie le daría un empleo normal a la hija del borracho de la ciudad, que apenas acabó los estudios» rebate, melancólica.

Confieso que en el momento en que mencionó al famoso personaje de la película _REC_ tuve que contener la sonrisa, y me acordé de por qué me había enamorado en el pasado de Milah: siempre adoré su sentido del humor. Pero lo que me dijo después es triste e irrefutable.

«Tienes razón, no había manera de estar juntas en aquellas circunstancias» digo, resignada «Pero podrías haber intentado regresar con tus padres» añado, seria

Ella se sienta en la cama y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

«Volver a casa de mis padres…cuando mi padre me dio una paliza y me echo al descubrir que era tu novia, o mejor, por descubrir que estaba con una chica, ya que nunca revelé tu nombre a nadie, me hizo un favor» sentencia de forma contundente «Ya que era mejor vender mi cuerpo a quien yo quisiera que ser constantemente forzada por él» continua con su revelación dejándome atónita

«No tenía idea de eso…¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?» pregunto, aterrorizada

«Ya tenías muchos problemas, eras una adolescente con un futuro prometedor, enamorada de alguien como yo, sin futuro» enfatiza, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa triste en los labios «Pero, ¡no te preocupes por eso!» dice, probablemente porque nota mis ojos humedecidos, y se acerca a los barrotes «Al final, estar contigo fue lo mejor que ocurrió en mi vida. Ser echada de casa iba a pasar, antes o después. Pero, por lo menos pasó por amor» afirma, pasando las manos por los barrotes y acariciando mi rostro, secando algunas lágrimas «Fuiste la única a la que amé, Regina. Y en realidad, aún te amo» se declara «Aunque sé que siempre será algo inalcanzable para mí» termina de decir emocionada y coloco mi mano sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos, mientras las lágrimas caen por mi rostro.

«Yo también te amé mucho, Milah. Tanto que llegué a odiarte cuando, con mi perspectiva de adolescente, me dejaste para volverte prostituta. Comencé a odiar a todo el mundo y pensar que todos tenían la culpa de mi infelicidad» le digo, vehementemente.

«¡Lo sé! Tu fama de malvada traspasó  los muros  del colegio. Llegué a saber que aterrorizabas a todo el mundo, principalmente a los empollones» habla riendo «Sabía que actuabas así para ocultar tu dolor y, aunque sufría por saber eso, también sabía que tu enfado pasaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. ¡Y estaba totalmente en lo cierto! Después te vi muy feliz al lado de Emma» hace una pequeña pausa «Fue cuando, finalmente, tuve la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto alejándome de ti» dice, sonriéndome tiernamente

«Si estabas feliz cuando conocí a Emma, ¿por qué inventaste que Elsa y yo todavía estábamos viéndonos?» pregunto, más contenida

Suspira y se queda pensativa unos segundos

«La ingeniera me pagó, pero al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no lo hice por dinero» explica, dejándome más aturdida con esa nueva información y con deseo de ahorcar a Elsa «Cuando ella me propuso “envenenar” a Emma, me enfadé, porque entendí que para que estuviera insistiendo tanto, tú ya tendrías que haberle dado una patada en el culo a la señorita Frozen y, ciertamente, intentando reconquistar a la sheriff» concluye, volviendo a agarrar los barrotes.

«Entonces, si no fue por dinero, ¿por qué decidiste ayudarla en ese vil plan?» pregunto, sin entender nada.

«Porque me di cuenta de que tu esposa se lo estaba tomando con calma» dice, divertida «Así que, decidí apostar alto y hacer que se sintiera amenazada de nuevo, para que  fuese a enfrentarla y se diese cuenta de algo que toda la ciudad sabe: que ella te ama, a pesar de todo. También tenía miedo de que tu ex amante contratase a una compañera, que no estuviera dispuesta a contar la verdad, en caso de que fuese preciso» me quedo pensando en lo que Milah me acaba de decir y me doy cuenta de que sus argumentos tienen sentido.

Antes de poder decir algo, oigo pasos detrás de mí y reconozco el timbre de mi mujer

«Entonces, ¿ella es tu ex de Portland?» inquiere, con expresión de incredulidad

«¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?» respondo con otra pregunta, rezando a todas las entidades divinas para que no haya malinterpretado mi conversación con Milah

«El tiempo suficiente para enterarme de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes dos y  sentirme aliviada al constatar que esta vez no me mentiste sobre Elsa» dice, dedicándome media sonrisa

Me acerco a ella, también sonriendo, y la abrazo, feliz porque haya entendido que ni Milah ni Elsa son amenazas. Al contrario, veo a la primera como una aliada en esta situación.

«Si no os importa, creo que deberían hablar en el despacho de la sheriff, ya que tendrían más privacidad y yo podría dormir» sugiere Milah «Ah, Alcaldesa, sé que ahora no hace mucho frío, pero deberías pensar en usar un pañuelo, porque el chupetón es bien visible» prosigue con una sonrisa pícara, yéndose a acostar a la cama

Emma y yo nos miramos, todavía abrazadas, recordando las “peripecias” que hicimos esta mañana, las que dieron como resultado esa mancha roja en mi cuello.

«Milah, vamos a hacer caso de tu sugerencia. Echa una cabezada que dentro de poco vuelvo para soltarte» le avisa mi esposa, sonriendo

«¡No te des prisa, sheriff» vuelve a hablar, cubriendo su rostro con la sábana.

Cuando entramos en el despacho, miro sería a Emma y le digo

«Perdona por no haberte dicho antes que mi ex era Milah. Pero terminamos de una forma problemática, ella acabó como prostituta y yo me transformé en una rebelde»

«Regina, al contrario de lo que puedas imaginar, no estoy enfadada por eso. Como les dije hace un momento, escuché el tiempo suficiente para entenderlo todo. Me he dado cuenta de lo dolorosa que fue la separación, y diría que trágica para ambas. Sin contar que paso antes de que yo entrara en tu vida» enfatiza, calmada, y se queda unos segundos pensando antes de añadir «Entiendo que hablar de eso al comienzo de nuestro noviazgo hubiera sido revivir ese triste momento y, después, ya no tenía sentido volver al asunto. De cualquier manera, ha salido a la luz de forma natural» concluye, acariciando mi rostro

Yo reposo mi cabeza en su mano, disfrutando de su delicado gesto

«Todo esto ha servido para que supieras de una vez que lo que hubo entre Elsa y yo ya acabó. Fue el mayor error de mi vida y no voy a justificarme más porque sabes los motivos que me llevaron a cometerlo» argumento, en tono arrepentido.

Me mira, seria, y dice

«Sé que también tuve mi parte de culpa en tu traición, ya que estaba acomodada hasta el punto de pensar que nuestra relación ya no necesitaba emoción, que no necesitaba esforzarme para conquistarte, ya que tenía la certeza absoluta de tu amor. Pero, pensando en eso, en el tiempo que hemos estado separadas, me he dado cuenta de que lo equivocada que estaba. El matrimonio es una de las etapas del amor, ¡la más importante! Nunca se conquista a alguien definitivamente, es algo que se tiene que hacer día a día» suspira, intentando controlar el llanto y, en ese instante, me doy cuenta de que Emma todavía es capaz de hacer que me enamore de ella nuevamente «Sé que durante mucho tiempo nuestra relación parecía más un acuerdo de convivencia en el que estábamos juntas más por hábito que por amor, compañerismo o atracción…» prosigue, enfatizando la última palabra, mientras me mira atentamente «Pero, necesito decirte, Regina: no he dejado de amarte, ni de desearte, en ningún momento de nuestro matrimonio, solo que lo tenía como algo tan seguro que, en mi cabeza, dispensaba el demostrarlo. Era como si yo pensase que tú podías sentir lo que había dentro de mí. Solo que ese no es el tipo de actitud que deja a una mujer segura, principalmente si lleva 20 años con la misma persona. Es más fácil que sea percibido como desamor y desinterés, como te ha pasado a ti» concluye.

No me contengo y enlazó su cuello, atrayéndola para un beso apasionado, bañado por la sal de las lágrimas que descienden por nuestras mejillas.

Cuando los labios se separan, mi sheriff respira hondo, todavía con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y prosigue

«Irónicamente, durante el tiempo en que hemos estado separadas, hasta los habitantes de Storybrooke conseguían ver cuánto te amo, como bien ha dicho Milah. Todos tienen razón, solo yo estaba equivocada, intentando luchar contra mis propios sentimientos. He decidido que no lo voy a hacer más» dice, decidida, mientras sus penetrantes esmeraldas se pierden en mi mirada marrón «Y si tú puedes darme una nueva oportunidad, no te prometeré ser la esposa perfecta, porque tenemos que ser realistas. Sin embargo, seré la más dedicada y siempre dispuesta a atender todas las necesidades de mi mujer» añade, en un tono al mismo tiempo divertido y malicioso «Por favor, dime sí una vez más» pide, tierna y con mirada esperanzada

Ni pienso la posibilidad de decir no.

«Siempre te diré un sí» respondo emocionada

Emma me levanta un poco del suelo y gira conmigo por el despacho, arrancándome sonrisas de felicidad.

En ese momento me acuerdo de que hay un pequeño detalle sobre el que todavía no habíamos conversado.

«¿Y Ariel?» pregunto, temiendo su respuesta

Me deja en el suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazarme y responde

«Cuando fui  al hospital, y la vi tan débil, pensé  que me estoy portando mal con ella. Pues, de cierta forma, la he estado usando para intentar olvidarte, pero como bien sabes, eso es inútil. Así que, necesito hacer lo correcto y poner fin a nuestro noviazgo, ya que tú y yo vamos a ser de nuevo una pareja» afirma, convencida «Solo necesito que tengas un poco de paciencia, pues tengo que cuidar de ella, ya que está aquí por mi causa y cuando esté totalmente recuperada, será el momento en que tendremos una conversación definitiva» añade, seria

Suspiró, resignada, ya que Ariel está hospitalizada por mi culpa y tengo que cargar con las consecuencias de mis actos, y le dejo claro a Emma que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para tenerla nuevamente a mi lado y, en medio de declaraciones de amor, intercambiamos besos apasionados, como acostumbramos a hacer al comienzo de nuestro noviazgo.

**(Dos días después)**

**[Emma]**

Ariel dejo el hospital ayer y, aunque todavía está de baja médica, ya está completamente recuperada.

Está echada en mi cama, haciendo zapping con el mando de la tele, distraídamente, y decido, al ver su rostro sereno y relajado, que es hora de tener con ella la charla que necesito.

«Tengo que hablar contigo, Ariel» digo, y la veo soltar el mando y mirarme, atenta

«Lo estaba esperando» dice y su respuesta me desconcierta «Sé lo que me vas a decir, que vas a volver con Regina» mi mandíbula se cae y no me creo que lo que acabo de oír.

«¿Cómo lo sabes?» pregunto, aún desorientada

«Emma, ¿crees que soy boba? Siempre pensé que había algo extraño. Siempre me dabas pésimas disculpas para disfrazar tu interés por tu ex e incluso esas marcas extrañas en tu cuerpo. Tuve que aguantarme para no echarme a reír por la historia de la alergia en tu cuello» dice, tranquila

«Si sabías que todavía estaba con ella, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?» pregunto, confusa

«Porque quería aprovechar los momentos contigo. Pero sabía, que más tarde o más temprano, volverías con ella, ya que desde la luna se ve cuánto la amas» subraya, en el mismo tono «Como fue ella quien te traicionó, no suponía que Regina te correspondía, pero cuando Ruby me fue a visitar al hospital y se le escapó, sin querer, que la alcaldesa había sido la responsable de mi indisposición, tuve la certeza de que nuestra relación tenía los días contados. Así que, me he quedado esperando a que vinieras a decírmelo» añade

«Lo siento mucho, Ariel, no querría haberte engañado. Me quedé tan destrozada por lo que Regina me hizo que, en un momento dado, realmente quise olvidarla y como fuiste la única chica, además de ella, con quien tuve algún feeling, pensé que serías la mujer apropiada. Sin contar que apareciste en el momento adecuado» digo, y noto que ríe pícaramente

«Ya que estamos siendo francas la una con la otra, esta es la oportunidad de decirte que no fue una coincidencia que apareciera por aquí, justo cuando tú y Regina se separaron. Una de mis primas me  comentó, en plan chisme, que la alcaldesa de la ciudad había engañado a la sheriff, y que se habían separado. También me dijo que tú te habías ido de casa» esclarece, dejándome atónita «Entonces, vi la oportunidad de volver a Storybrooke y vivir mi pasión platónica de la adolescencia. El hecho de nunca haber estado contigo como quería se ha interpuesto en todas mis relaciones hasta hoy. Porque siempre pensaba en lo que podría haber sido y nunca fue. Siempre que algo salía mal, pensaba: esto está pasando porque no es Emma» continua «De hecho, nunca di una oportunidad a nadie, porque competían con una ilusión. No pienses que no me ha gustado estar contigo, pero finalmente he podido comprender, que la Emma perfecta solo existía en mi cabeza. Y ahora puedo aceptar el pedido de matrimonio de Eric, ya que como te he desmitificado, me he dado cuenta de que él, con sus defectos y cualidades, es perfecto para mí, además de que me ama de verdad, cosa que tú nunca podrás hacer» concluye y me quedo perdida ante tanta información.

«Espera un momento, creo que me he perdido en alguna parte…¿Quién es Eric?» pregunto, un poco más recuperada

Me sonríe y responde calmadamente

«Mi novio»

«¿Tienes novio?» pregunto con los ojos como platos

«¡Sí!» responde simplemente «¿Pensaste que eras la única que mantenía una relación secreta?» habla, divirtiéndose con la situación.

Como no soy nadie para darle lecciones de moral, sonrío, de forma patética y resalto

«¡Estoy asombrada, Ariel!» y me echo a reír a carcajadas seguida por ella

La conversación y nuestra relación terminan de forma amistosa y, horas después, conozco a Eric, que viene a buscarla para llevar a Portland, sin saber que durante un tiempo estuvo compartiendo a su novia conmigo.

Él demuestra una verdadera alegría al conocer a la amiga de la adolescencia de la que Ariel siempre hablaba con nostalgia y, en ese momento, me quedo mal por, aun sin saberlo, haberlo engañado también a él.

Sin embargo, eso ya no es asunto mío, ellos que se entiendan en el caso de que su infidelidad salga algún día a la luz.

En ese mismo día, por la noche, voy a la mansión a darle la buena noticia a Regina, pero cuando todavía estoy en la verja de la entrada, veo que la puerta se abre violentamente y ella camina deprisa hacia donde estoy yo, recibiéndome con un beso que refleja toda la angustia, pasión y nostalgia que debe haber sentido en estos días que siguieron a nuestra reconciliación en mi despacho.

«Amor, ¿estabas vigilando la calle desde el día en que nos despedimos?» pregunto, bromeando, sintiendo sus cálidos labios besando cada centímetro de mi rostro

«Te amo, Emma Swan. Y espero que estés regresando definitivamente a mi lado» pide, con voz emocionada

«La conversación con Ariel fue más fácil de lo que esperaba» respondo, sonriéndole y apartando unos de sus negros mechones de su rostro.

«¿De verdad? Pensé que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien» dice, satisfecha

«Ya se esperaba que regresaría contigo» explico «Y me sorprendí al saber que tenía novio y que se va a casar con él» la reacción de ella a mi último comentario es idéntica a la mía, ya que me mira asombrada

«Siempre supe que no pasaba de una zorra pelirroja» afirma, con su timbre grave que tanto amo.

Comenzamos a reír y, con los brazos alrededor de nuestras cinturas entramos en la casa.

Al entrar, nuestro hijo nos aborda

«Qué bien que estén juntas, pues tengo que contaros una novedad y no quiero hacerlo dos veces, teniendo en cuenta que ya una vez será difícil» anuncia, pasándose la mano por el pelo, en una actitud que dejaba ver su nerviosismo.

Su gesto hace que la manga del suéter que lleva se deslice, dejando a la vista el tatuaje que se había hecho en la muñeca.

«Henry, ¿qué es eso de la muñeca?» pregunta, intrigada, subiendo todavía más la manga y girando su brazo.

Regina comienza a restregar el tatuaje en el intento de borrarlo.

«¡Calma, mamá! No se va a ir, es permanente» dice él, mirándome a mí en busca de apoyo, mientras intento contener la risa ya que sé que no tardará mucho para que a mi esposa le dé un ataque.

Ella se da cuenta de que me estoy divirtiendo con la situación y pregunta, enfadada

«Emma, ¿tú ya lo sabías? ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con esta irresponsabilidad? ¿Sabías que podría haber contraído hepatitis, infecciones bacterianas, o peor, el VIH?» gruñe con los ojos inyectados en sangre debido a la rabia

«¡Calma, amor! Yo lo sabía, pero me enteré después de que se lo hubiera hecho» intento justificarme

Se da la vuelta hacia él

«Mocito, dime ahora mismo el nombre del sitio y del irresponsable que ha hecho esto a un menor de edad sin la autorización de sus madres» exige, autoritaria.

Henry inspira, cogiendo sus manos y mirándola profundamente

«Tengo certeza de que después de lo que voy a deciros, vas a olvidar esto como si de un pase de magia se tratase. Solo que por tu reacción, veo que va  a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba» habla, apaciguador

 _¡Qué extraño!_ Pensé que le iba a revelar quién le había hecho el tatuaje, pero por su tono, hasta yo misma estoy curiosa y medio recelosa.

«¿Qué es más grave que haberte hecho un tatuaje sin nuestro consentimiento?» pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nuestro hijo se queda pensativo, probablemente tomando valor para contarnos la noticia

«Grace está embarazada, seréis abuelas» dice por fin

No tengo tiempo para digerir la noticia, porque veo a Regina desmayándose, siendo agarrada por él.

Corro para ayudarlo a agarrarla, preocupada por si apenas es un desmayo o le ha dado un ataque cardíaco.

 

 


	13. Sobre nacimientos, bodas y finales felices

 

**FLASHBACK**

**(En frente de la mansión-ocho años atrás)**

_«Emma, ¿crees que es seguro quitarle las ruedecitas ahora?» preguntó la morena al ver a su esposa arrodillándose al lado de la bicicleta de Henry para quitarle el accesorio, mientras Lilly enredaba sus  dedos en sus mechones negros, mientras estaba en los brazos de su madre “Ina”_

_«¿Quiere que esperemos hasta que tenga edad para usar herramientas y las quite solo?» respondió, ya con una de ellas en las manos «Además, yo me quedo agarrándolo hasta que tenga seguridad y equilibrio suficiente» finalizó retirando la otra._

_«¡Mamá, ya soy grande! Solo las niñas llevan ruedecitas en la bicicleta. Por eso los otros chicos ya se ríen de mí» explica, enfadado con la exagerada preocupación de su madre morena._

_«Muchachito, debes entender que nunca serás lo suficientemente grande para mí. Y, a propósito, ¿quiénes son esos chicos que se están riendo de ti? Dime sus nombres que voy a hablar con sus padres» asegura, mientras el hijo ponía los ojos en blanco._

_«Por eso me llaman “niño de mamá”» dijo con rabia_

_«Hey, ¿será “hijo de mamás”, no?» pregunta, indignada la rubia_

_«Ah, ma, ellos piensan que tú eres mi hermana mayor» dijo, bromeando, subiendo en la bici._

_«¿Ah sí? Pues diles que cuando sean adolescentes y estén infringiendo las leyes, bebiendo y haciendo destrozos por las calles, voy a enseñarles quién es la hermana mayor» dijo, enfadada con su falta de credibilidad ante los niños de Storybrooke._

_Regina y Henry rieron por el enfado de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que Lily pidió ser colocada en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta, pedido negado por ambas madres._

_El muchacho comenzó a pedalear y Emma agarraba el sillín para darle apoyo. Regina colocó a la hija en el suelo y ambas comenzaron a aplaudir y sonreír al ver a los otros integrantes de la familia avanzando por la Mifflin Street._

_En cierto momento, la rubia soltó el sillín y el hijo continuó solo, sin notar la expresión de pánico que tomó cuenta del rostro de su otra madre, sustituida, después, por una de orgullo cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que su pequeño príncipe estaba creciendo y camino de convertirse en un hombre con seguridad e inteligente._

_Henry atravesó toda la calle solo y al cansarse, volvió cerca de las tres mujeres de su vida, hasta ese momento. Se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de ellas, y, en ese momento, los cuatro formaban el perfecto cuadro de una familia feliz._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**[Regina]**

Despierto de lo que probablemente fue una pesadilla. Cuando consigo abrir los parpados, veo a Emma, mirándome con expresión preocupada, y me doy cuenta que estoy en sus brazos, en nuestra cama. Por lo visto, la revelación de nuestro hijo no fue un mal sueño.

«Emma, por favor, dime que no vamos a ser abuelas» imploro, con una última brizna de esperanza, deseando oír una respuesta negativa.

«Amor, tienes que ser fuerte. Nuestro niño creció y ahora nos dará un nieto. Es la dinámica de la vida» afirma, aparentemente intentando controlar la risa

«La dinámica de la vida es que estudie, que vuelva a vivir con nosotras y solo piense en casarse a los 35 años y ser padre a los 40» rebato, sintiendo sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello.

«Regina, amor mío, tienes que dejar de ser tan controladora y confiar un poco en nuestro hijo. Acuérdate cuando nos casamos y lo adoptamos, solo teníamos algunos años más de los que tiene él ahora» dice seria

«Pero yo ya tenía mis estudios y tú ya eras asistente del sheriff» contesto en el mismo tono «Y su adopción ocurrió por una causa de fuerza mayor: ¿recuerdas lo sensible que nos quedamos al leer en el periódico la historia del bebé de 10 meses que sobrevivió al accidente de coche en el que murieron sus padres, dejándolo solo en el mundo?» pregunto, con los ojos humedecidos, pues siempre me emociono al recordar ese detalle de la vida de Henry.

«Precisamente por eso: no planeamos adoptarlo, de la misma forma en que él no ha planeado tener ese hijo ahora» explica mirándome «E incluso con toda nuestra inexperiencia, no puedes negar que hicimos un gran trabajo, convirtiéndolo en un buen hombre. Pues, si no te hubieses desmayado, te habrías enorgullecido mucho de él al escucharlo decir con tanta convicción que va a asumir su responsabilidad con Grace y con el bebé, sin que eso entorpezca sus estudios» comenta, sonriendo

«¿No va a dejar de ir a la facultad?» pregunto, llena de esperanza

«¡No! Se va a casar con Grace e irá a la universidad. Sin embargo, solo vivirán juntos cuando Henry acabe sus estudios. Nuestro hijo habló con Jefferson que, al principio, se quedó tan atónito como nosotras, pero también tuvo que entender la situación, ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer» esclarece

Me siento orgullosa del hijo que tenemos, sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar la ocasión para provocarla

«Pues ahora solo nos queda aceptar esa realidad. Pero deberías haber enfatizado más sobre la importancia del uso del preservativo cuando tuviste aquella conversación de sexo con él» digo irónica

«¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Ya no fue suficiente tener esa conversación incómoda con un niño de 11 años y todavía querías que le enseñase cómo se coloca un condón?» pregunta, irritada «Pensé que hablar sobre la necesidad de usarlo durante el acto ya era bastante» resopla, exasperada «Además, ¿por qué no hablaste tú de eso con él?» concluye, frunciendo el ceño

«Porque tú haces las cosas del hombre en nuestra relación» replico, guasona «Deberías haber usado un plátano para enseñarle a colocar el preservativo» añado, besándola

Ella se da la vuelta, quedando encima de mí, y devolviéndome los besos

«No, en realidad, debería haber usado uno de nuestros dildos, así se hubiera quedado traumatizado y probablemente no hubiera querido practicar sexo en la vida» rebate, bromista

Quedamos dando vueltas en la cama, como dos adolescentes comenzando a enamorar y, a pesar de la sorpresa de Henry, yo no podría estar más feliz, pues mi familia está nuevamente completa.

**(Días después…)**

«Tengo una novedad» dice Henry entrando en la cocina donde Emma, Lilly y yo estamos preparando el almuerzo.

«¿Otra?» pregunto, asustada, colocando mi mano en el pecho

Emma, que estaba a mi lado, me agarra y me hace sentarme en la silla, posiblemente con miedo a que me desmayase otra vez.

«¡Calma, mamá, ma! ¡No he dejado embarazada a otra adolescente de la ciudad!» dice, bromista «Pero no sé si os va a gustar mucho lo que tengo que deciros» concluye, sonriendo y siento mi corazón en la garganta.

«¡Henry, deja de hacer tanto suspense y suéltalo ya!» ordena sería Emma, mientras yo ya estoy hiperventilando

«Vaya, ¡están sin sentido del humor alguno! ¡Parecen dos abuelas quisquillosas!» él, encima, saca a colación nuestra “condición”

Emma pone mala cara y agarra un tomate que está encima de la mesa, tirándoselo en su dirección y ocasionando las risas de Lilly que se divierte con toda la escena.

Henry desvía la verdura

«¡Relax, ma! Si intentas agredirme de nuevo, no voy a dejar que juegues con “ese cerdito” (The Little Piggy) con tu nieto o nieta» dice él, riéndose de ella y prosigue «En realidad, he venido a deciros que he sido aceptado en dos universidades, en _Ivy League_ y la otra en California. Podré estudiar en Yale o en Bekeley» anuncia feliz

La primera en correr a abrazarlo es Lily, llenándolo de besos. En ese momento, no consigo evitar recordar cuando los dos eran pequeños, y Henry se moría de celos de la hermana, hasta el día que ella dijo su primera palabra: un balbuceo que se acercaba  a su nombre, “ _Heny”_

Henry estaba tan feliz y orgulloso que permaneció esperándonos en la puerta de casa, sentado en el suelo, por más de dos horas, hasta que llegáramos de una cena, según la niñera que los estaba cuidando esa noche.

Cuando entramos, nos cogió de la mano y nos arrastró escaleras arriba, llevándonos hacia el cuarto de Lilly, donde nos quedamos cerca de una hora, agarrando los barrotes de la cuna, esperando a que repitiese la palabra.

Emma y yo pensábamos que los celos del niño se debían al hecho de ser adoptado, ya que cuando se lo contamos coincidió con el nacimiento de Lilly, que es mi hija biológica. Sin embargo, la manera en cómo Henry siempre mostró entender bien que no fue rechazado, sino dado en adopción porque sus padres murieron en una tragedia, además de cómo él y la hermana empezaron a llevarse bien después de ese hecho, nos mostró que solo padecía los celos típicos de los hermanos mayores.

Soy sacada de mis recuerdos al ver a Emma abrazando y felicitando a nuestro hijo por su conquista

«Has sido un chico muy travieso este año, pero esta última noticia merece ser recompensada. Así que, Regina y yo vamos a comprarte un coche y te voy a enseñar a conducir en _Herbie_ » dice, radiante, mencionando su viejo escarabajo

«Hijo, no nos has dicho cuál de las dos vas a escoger. ¡Espero que sea Yale!» dejo claro mi preferencia, pues, además de ser una de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos, también queda más cerca de donde vivimos y podría ir a visitarlo con frecuencia.

«Mi amor, deja al chico que tome sus propias decisiones» me censura mi rubia.

«Es por eso que dije que pensaba que nos les iba a gustar la noticia, especialmente a ti, mamá» dice, caminando hasta donde estoy y poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí «Voy a optar por _Berkeley_ , ya que me he inscrito para cursar Literatura Inglesa, mientras que en _Yale_ hice la inscripción para Historia del Arte, y prefiero lo primero» termina mirándome tiernamente

A pesar de mi pequeña decepción con su elección, debo reconocer que _Berkeley_ también es una universidad importante y estoy muy orgullosa de que haya sido aceptado en una carrera que la gusta. En ese momento lo abrazo y, tanto Emma como Lilly se acercan, abrazándonos también, mientras lágrimas de felicidad caen por mi rostro.

«Voy a llamar a Granny y a Ruby, y pedirles que preparen un gran banquete para celebrar con nuestros amigos la marcha de Henry para la Universidad» dice, orgullosa, saliendo de la cocina y yendo al despacho a hacer la llamada, seguida por la eufórica Lilly que va a ser sus sugerencias sobre la comida, ya que adora cocinar.

Cuando ellas salen, Henry vuelve a abrazarme y me susurra al oído

«Mamá, solo hay un problema: no quiero aprender a conducir en _Herbie_. Las marchas y la dirección son muy duras, ni sé cómo ma consigue aún conducirlo» dice en un tono de confidencia.

Sonrío y le digo también en voz baja

«¡Lo sé, amor! Pero no lo digas delante de ella, pues tu madre quedará dolida, porque adora ese coche ya que fue de tu bisabuela, Eva, y probablemente fue el primer escarabajo que se fabricó en Alemania» afirmo divertida, y mi hijo sonríe «Intentaré convencerla para que te enseñe con mi Mercedes» añado y la sonrisa de él se amplia.

Mientras estábamos hablando sobre su próxima vida académica, ellas vuelven y continuamos preparando el almuerzo.

**(Casi un año después)**

Henry llegó de Berkeley este fin de semana para la celebración de su boda, que tendría lugar el 26 de septiembre. Él se quería casar el día 22, pero como caía en miércoles, lo convencimos para que cambiara la fecha, aunque habíamos adorado su idea de unirse en matrimonio con Grace el mismo día en que Emma y yo nos conocimos.

Ruby, desde que supo que nuestro hijo se iba a casar con la hija de Jefferson, se empeñó en que haría un curso on line para sacarse el título de oficiante de bodas para casar a su ahijado.

Ahora, estamos todos reunidos bajo una carpa blanca en forma de pirámide, levantada en medio del jardín de la mansión, mientras Henry esperaba impaciente la llegada de su novia.

Emma y yo seremos las madrinas de él y Grace invitó a August y Killian para que fueran sus padrinos en esta boda tan poco convencional.

 

Cuando _My Love_ de Paul McCartney  & Wings comenzó a escucharse, Lilly entró con Natalie Hatter Mills-Swan, nuestra nieta. Nuestra hija traía las alianzas en una mano y con la otra agarraba a su sobrina.

Grace entró detrás, llevando un delicado vestido de satén blanco que escogimos en Portland.

Ruby da inicio a la ceremonia y no sabría decir quién está más emocionado: si la pareja de novios, sus parientes o sus amigos que asisten a la ceremonia, sentados en las sillas que fueron colocadas alrededor de la carpa.

Mientras nuestro hijo y su futura esposa se intercambiaban los votos, Emma y yo nos miramos y repetimos, en susurros, los que hicimos hace más de 15 años, cuando nos casamos en una ceremonia mucho más sencilla que esta, pero tan llena de amor y felicidad como hay en la que ahora estamos.

Repetir todo lo que nos dijimos la una a la otra es tan romántico y está tan lleno de significado, pues siento que nuestro amor se renovó en este último año, como si realmente hubiésemos necesitado pasar por todo lo que ocurrió después de Elsa.

Al pensar en mi ex amante, me siento feliz al saber que hace algún tiempo que se fue de Storybrooke. Incluso antes de haber concluido el cine, decidí dejarle claro que la relación que tuvimos no significó nada para mí y exigí que la ingeniera se fuese de la ciudad cuanto antes, subrayándole que solo la usé para alcanzar un objetivo, pero que casi pierdo a mi mujer por esa desesperada, y pésima, elección que hice.

Cuando la ceremonia termina y la fiesta comienza, Emma, Lilly, Jefferson, Ruby, Granny, Ausgust, Killian, Mary, David y yo nos sentamos alrededor de una gran mesa.

Mi mujer aprovecha para subir a Natalie en su regazo y comienza a jugar con ella, levantándole el vestidito de bebé y haciéndole “peitos” en su barriguita, haciendo que nuestra pequeña princesa se retuerza de risa y le advierto que eso puede causarle cólicos al bebé.

Jefferson está de acuerdo conmigo y Emma pone cara fea, afirmando que seremos los abuelos aburridos y ella será la abuela guay, cosa que provoca la risa de los otros ocupantes de la mesa.

Al cabo de algunas  horas, Henry y Grace se despiden de todos los invitados, ya que tienen que irse en taxi hasta Portland para coger el vuelo a San Francisco,  donde se van de luna de miel, una de las ciudades más bonitas y cosmopolitas de Estados Unidos, que también fue escogida porque queda cerca de _Berkeley_ , donde nuestro pequeño gran hombre estudia.

Todos vamos hacia la parte de afuera de la mansión y en medio de gritos de despedida y llantos, vemos al taxi desaparecer, mientras los últimos rayos de sol bañan el horizonte de nuestra ciudad.

Miro para Emma que sujeta  a Natalie en sus brazos y  cojo a mi nieta, pensando que hace más de una década que no sé lo que es cuidar de un bebé, tarea que mi esposa y yo tendremos que realizar con la preciosa ayuda de Lilly mientras la pareja más joven de Storybrooke esté de viaje.

 

Esos días  que Natalie está pasando con nosotros solo hace que el amor que siento por ella aumente. Nuestra nieta es el bebé más lindo, tierno, inteligente y apasionante de todo el universo. Sin embargo, exige tantos cuidados y da tanto trabajo que, si hubiese la más remota posibilidad de que Emma y yo tuviéramos otro hijo, nuestra pequeña nieta acabó con ella.

Estamos paseando por la plaza, empujando el carrito de Natalie y una pareja desconocida se acerca a nosotras, alabando la belleza de nuestra nietecita.

«Vaya…¡Su hija es muy linda!» habla el muchacho, admirado «Nosotros también estamos intentando tener un hijo» concluye simpático

«En realidad es nuestra nieta» mi esposa aclara, acabando con toda la magia del momento, pues todavía no he aceptado muy bien el ser abuela a los 37 años.

«¿De verdad? ¿Fueron madre a los 12 años?» pregunta la muchacha, incrédula

Antes de que Emma responda, revelando nuestra edad, pregunto

«No son de Storybrooke, ¿verdad?», ya que siempre sospecho de los extraños.

«No, somos de Montreal, en Canadá. Estamos haciendo un viaje por los Estados Unidos, somos periodistas de la revista _Travels._ Pretendemos incluir en la ruta solo ciudades pequeñas y medianas, ya que vamos a elaborar una guía de lugares acogedores y simpáticos que hay que conocer de este país» aclara, entregándonos una tarjeta de visita.

«¡Genial! Somos Regina y Emma Mills-Swan, respectivamente Alcaldesa y Sheriff de la ciudad» explico.

«¡Un placer! Mi nombre es Frederick y ella es mi esposa Kathryn. Nos encantaría entrevistarlas, ya que ocupan los cargos más importantes de la ciudad y podrían aportarnos valiosa información» afirma, sonriente, y todos juntos vamos a Granny’s  a tomarnos un café y hablar de las oportunidades turísticas de Storybrooke.

**(Cinco años después)**

Estamos en frente del edificio donde Lilly pasará los próximos cuatro años de su vida, en _Vassar_ , universidad localizada en Poughkeepsie, ciudad que queda a 100 kilómetros de Nueva York.

Cuando estamos sacando las maletas del coche, vemos a dos muchachos pasar y mirarnos a las tres, uno le dice al otro

«Ya estoy adorando estudiar en esta universidad. Parece que va a haber tías buenas aquí» concluye, dándonos una sonrisa asquerosa.

Emma los mira de forma seria, enseñando el arma en su cartuchera, haciendo que los adolescentes corran en sentido opuesto al que estábamos.

Lilly se lleva sus manos al rostro, posiblemente porque se quedó avergonzada ante la actitud de la madre, y no pierdo ocasión de darle algunas recomendaciones más.

«Amor, ¡aléjate de ese tipo de chicos! Es más, aléjate de todos los chicos y chicas, principalmente si te invitan a fiestas de hermandades» digo seria, revolviéndole sus cabellos rubios y ondulados, tan parecidos a los Emma.

«Mamá, no sé cómo podría estar alejada de todo el mundo en una universidad que alberga a miles de estudiantes» rebate irritada «Pero no te preocupes. Después de todo lo que me hablaste sobre la cantidad de infecciones de transmisión sexual que hay por ahí, pienso que ya ni es seguro hacerlo con condón. Hay una gran posibilidad de que me vuelva asexual» completa, enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

«¡Óptimo! Mamá se queda muy feliz de que pienses así» le digo, besando sus cabellos y abrazando a mi linda princesa.

Emma me mira con expresión de asombro, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y dice

«Mi amor, ya nos vamos, antes de que tu madre quiera transformarte en una especie de niña burbuja» criticando mi super protección.

Ahora es oficial: somos dos abuelas de 42 años, con un hijo casado y formado, dando clases en la FTL High School, mientras decide en qué universidad hará el doctorado, ya que sueña con el Nobel de Literatura. Y nuestra hijita acaba de dejarnos para estudiar Biología en una de las más renombradas instituciones de enseñanza superior de este país.

**[Emma]**

Estoy de guardia en el departamento y, felizmente, hoy la noche está en calma, ya que no he atendido ninguna incidencia.

Todo está tan tranquilo que me pierdo recordando la última noche de amor que tuve con Regina, cuando realizamos una fantasía en la que yo me vestía de fontanera y ella era la señora que me llamaba para echarle un ojo a “su cañería”

En cierto momento, después de pensar mucho en eso, me duermo y no me doy cuenta de que una persona entra en la comisaría y me venda con una tela muy suave.

«¿Qué broma es esta?» pregunto, alterada

Oigo una carcajada familiar y una voz inconfundible

«Calma, sheriff, te prometo que te va a gustar la broma» asegura, con voz grave y sexy.

«Disculpe, pero follar con mujeres desconocidas en la comisaria puede hacer que pierda mi empleo, ya que no me estoy acostando con la alcaldesa de la ciudad» respondo entrando en el juego.

«Me alegra saber que no está acostándose con Belle French, señora Mills-Swan» rebate, mencionando el nombre de la actual alcaldesa, mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja

«Mujer desconocida, ¿qué pretende hacer conmigo?» pregunto, cínica y divertida

«Pretendo hacer muchas cosas, pero, principalmente, quiero hacerte feliz para siempre » susurra en mi oído, dejándome al mismo tiempo excitada y emocionada

«Te amo» afirmo, quedando frente a ella, todavía con los ojos vendados

«No más de lo que yo te amo» dice, vehemente, acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

«Regina…» intento articular algún pensamiento, pero soy interrumpida por sus besos en mi cuello y su mano invadiendo mis pantalones

«Shhh…Regina, no. Llámame Mujer desconocida» ordena, en tono sensual, y me doy cuenta de que vamos a realizar una de sus fantasías.

Mientras disfruto con sus dedos entrando en mis bragas, pienso que después de tantos altos y bajos, podemos finalmente decir que somos una pareja feliz, ya que aprendimos  a ser todo lo que la otra necesita.

 

**FIN**


End file.
